Follow the Sun
by AlbuslovesGellertx3333333
Summary: Pansy is given a task, to kill a mudblood to prove herself worthy of the Dark Lord, but what happens when she falls in love with the person she's supposed to kill? And why is Draco being such a git? Pairings: PP/HG DM/HP
1. Chapter 1

She sat, a girl of sixteen or so, on an ottoman in front of a Victorian style vanity. Running a silver hairbrush through her dark, pin-straight hair, the girl looked deep into the mirror before her. She was decent looking. Hair of the darkest brown, shoulder length, chocolate eyes for luring in her male prey, slender build, but unlike those other faerie princesses, a strong undertone was distinctly noticeable. She was from a very well-to-do family. Only the purist of blood ran through her veins. Never a lack of wealth, she had everything a young girl could ask for and then some. Revered by her peers, feared by her enemies, and envied by her friends, her life could be no better, right?

"PANSY!" a booming baritone could be heard echoing through the mansion. The girl jumped, dropping the brush to the floor. Her heart beat quickly in her chest as she ran down the grand staircase that lead to the foyer. Reaching the bottom stair her steps slowed as she tried to calm herself for the seemingly long walk ahead of her. Moving quickly and calmly down the hallway, she tried to clear her mind, listening to the whispers of the oil paintings in their frames. Finally reaching the end of the long corridor, hesitantly, she knocked on the door to her right.

"Enter," the man's voice said. The girl turned an old-looking brass handle opening the door just enough for her to slip into the room. It was dimly lit, the only light emerging from the scorching fireplace before her. Eerie knickknacks overtook the mahogany shelves that lined the walls of the enormous room. On the far left, a large desk of a dark wood held up a few large books and several large stacks of parchment that were now scribbled with ink from the feathered quill that lay there.

"Sit," he gestured towards a large cushioned chair before the desk. The girl crossed the room nervously taking her place in the seat. The man picked up several of the pieces of parchment, leaning back in his seat to look them over. The girl fidgeted with her skirt, nervously biting her lip. Finally the man spoke once more.

"I received the results of your O.W.L.S.," he began calmly. The girl held her breath. "I must say, I was not very pleased with what I have seen." Her heart was beating now at twice the speed it should be. "Six O.W.L.S, Pansy? Only six? A young woman such as yourself with your upbringing should have at least eight." The man now stood, walking around to where Pansy sat. Her head hung low in shame.

"I'm sorry I failed you father," Pansy said quietly. He encircled her now, looking her over.

"It's not me you've failed. It's our family. For centuries our family has been known for their purity, wealth, and knowledge. And in the last five years you've managed to ruin that reputation!" he screamed causing her to flinch violently. Noticing this he continued his severity. "Next year, I will we be sending you to Beauxbatons in hopes of raising your marks," he finished.

"But father!" Pansy protested. A strong, audible slap to the face silenced her, forcing her into the back of her seat.

"DON'T test me. I haven't the patience for such duffers like you. You're going to do as I say whether you want to or not, understood?" Pansy shook her head trying to hold back tears in the presence of her father as not to show weakness. "ANSWER ME!" he yelled.

"Yes father," she choked.

"Good," he said sitting back at his desk moving the dripping candelabra to the side. "Leave." Pansy did as she was told, getting up opening the door a sliver letting light into the black corridor. She looked back at her father one last time before sliding out once more into the hallway.

----

A/N: My second project of the summer which turned into my Autumn project and ultimately, I'm finishing it in December. For a certain special someone, with all of my love.


	2. Chapter 2

By the end of the following week, Pansy stood in her room before a full-length mirror absolutely horrified by her own reflection. Looking back at her was not the usual smug looking girl in a gray jumper, silver and green tie, and short skirt. What she saw was a dispirited girl in a light blue silk dress with stockings to match. On her head sat a hat with a queer sort of twist on the end, and on her feet were rather uncomfortable looking pastel blue heels.

"Blue is NOT my color," Pansy confessed crossing the room to sit on her bed. As she did, a ginger cat leapt to meet her, climbing into her lap. She stroked it, scratching behind its ear allowing it to rub its face into her hand.

"Thanks, Helios," she laughed. "But, I'm not quite sure if I can keep you much longer." Pansy had found Helios, as she named him, scampering around platform 9¾ at the end of term. When there was no one around to claim him, she simply snuck him into her carriage and somehow managed to get him into her room without her father noticing. Her plan was to bring Helios back to Hogwarts with her for the year where he would be safe, but seeing as that's not possible for either of them now, and Beauxbatons didn't allow pets in their castle, Pansy and Helios were both in a LOT of trouble.

"Don't worry, though. I'll make sure you're well taken care of, somehow." The cat rubbed himself against Pansy, making her laugh. "You always make me feel better," she said smiling. Lifting him from her lap, she placed him gently onto the bed. She got up, changing out of the silky blue mass that was now her school uniform. Once in her normal, comfortable sleepwear, Pansy crossed the room to an open window. A warm summer breeze lingered through as she watched the golden sun fall into the rolling hills, fiery reds and oranges blazing until they finally extinguished into a deep purple star filled sky. She breathed in deeply, closing her eyes, searching for an escape if only for a moment. What she needed was a good night's sleep to think this all over. Plopping herself back onto her bed, she selected one of the many books that littered her floor, and closed out the world until falling asleep with a fluffy Helios purring soundly against her.

A man stood alone in a dark corridor. The summer breeze blew through the large windows, bringing with them an intoxicating aroma. But they were not alone for long. A hooded figured had appeared out of nowhere, walking down the hall quickly, his robes billowing behind him. Reaching the other man, his eyes quickly searched for signs of anyone else who may be listening in, but seeing no one, be spoke.

"She has been selected to perform the task," said a deep raspy voice. The second man sighed deeply.

"And how long does she have?" he asked gravely.

"He has given her until the end of the usual school term, though it should not take her that long," the robed man said. "Give her my luck." The second man gave him a terse nod and the hooded figure turned on the spot, disappearing as if he were never there.

Pansy woke the next morning to a large Eagle Owl nipping at her shoulder. Immediately recognizing it, she rolled over and untied the scroll from its foot.

Pans,

I can't believe your dad is making you go to Beauxbatons! That's so unfair! What am I supposed to do without you? I'll go mad! Who can I go to now late at night when I can't sleep and need someone to talk to? Who else can help me trip up first years and tell them that the only working bathroom is on the seventh floor? You're my best friend, Pans. No one can replace you, you know that. There's no one else I would ever insult anyone with besides you.

I'm having father talk to your father to try to straighten this all out. This is ridiculous and there is absolutely no way I'm losing my best friend when we're so close to graduating. Alright, that's all. I'm going to go do my palates. Those glistening abs won't work themselves.

-Dray

p.s. Sorry, I'm sure I woke you.

"Draco, you asshole!" Pansy said rolling back over onto her face. She loved that boy to death, but he always knew exactly which buttons to push to piss her off and get away with it. With no possible way of falling back asleep, Pansy stretched yawning loudly. She turned over to find Helios still sleeping beside her. "Lazy," she said rolling her eyes. Pansy stood up, sitting at her desk with quill in hand. Finding a piece of parchment, she dipped the quill into the nearest bottle of ink, which happened to be her favorite color: green.

Dray,

I know it's SO not fair! But I don't think we can do anything about it. My father was pretty serious about this. You know how he gets... I'll miss you, though. You can owl me at night when you can't sleep. You know I never sleep through the night anyway. And you've got to pull some jokes on first years, for me at least. You'll always be my best friend too, Dray. You know nothing can change that. Especially those snotty French girls in their skimpy blue dresses.

I do have a favor to ask you, though. When we were on the platform when term ended, I found a cat. I sort of snuck him into the carriage and got him home. I know, that was REALLY stupid of me, but I thought I'd be going back to Hogwarts in September, so I could just keep him here for the summer, but it seems now that things have changed. They don't allow pets at Beauxbatons, and I wouldn't want to leave him all alone, so I was wondering if you could maybe take him for me? His name is Helios, he's very cuddly and warm and loves to sleep next to you. You'd love him. PLEASE say you'll take him, Dray!

-Pans

Pansy rolled up the parchment, tying the scroll to the Eagle Owl that had awoken her. She watched as the enormous bird flew out the window, soaring over the tree tops. What she'd give to have that freedom.

----

A/N: Poor Pansy. Blue really isn't her color. Thankfully she has that lovely cat to cheer her up "]


	3. Chapter 3

"How did you get me to do this, again?" Draco asked watching Pansy stroke the ginger cat in her arms.

"Cunning, charm, good old fashioned guilt," Pansy smiled. "You'll love him, Draco. I mean, look at him. Isn't he adorable?" she asked, nuzzling against him.

"Actually, he rather looks like someone smashed his face in with a door," Draco said studying the animal up close. Pansy hit him on the arm looking scandalized.

"Be nice to him, okay?" she said scratching the cat's chin. "As my best friend, I'm trusting you with him, Draco. Plus you'll have something to remember me by when I'm in France all alone."

"Wearing those God awful robes..." Draco said under his breath. Pansy hit him again. "Which look so good on you, Pans," he said quickly.

"PANSY!" The two turned around to see a large, smartly dressed man with long sideburns that formed into a gray mustache that overtook his nose. He waited none too patiently on the platform, looking at his pocket watch every thirty seconds or so.

"Father won't wait for much longer," she said worriedly. "I guess this is goodbye," she said cradling Helios in her arms listening to his comforting purrs. Kissing the top of his head, she handed him to a cringing Draco.

"Take care of him, Dray," she said.

"I'll do my best, Pans," Draco said through clenched teeth. Helios' claws were digging themselves into his shoulder. Pansy hugged Draco tightly.

"Miss you," she said misty-eyed.

"Miss you too," Draco said equally upset.

"PANSY! I won't tell you again!" her father yelled.

"Goodbye," she said her eyes welling with tears.

"Bye," Draco said cuddling the cat for comfort despite his objections.

Walking back over to her father, Pansy quickly wiped away her tears. She couldn't let him see her like this. Crying was a sign of weakness, something a pureblood should know nothing of. When she reached her father, she kept her head down, knowing all too well the look of anger on his face.

"Had to take that cat, didn't you?" he hissed. "I don't have time for this nonsense, Pansy," he said impatiently.

"I'm sorry father," she said never raising her head.

"As you should be for wasting my precious time, now come on!" he said grabbing her bicep, making her wince. He pulled her out of the station, out of the sight of any muggles and without warning, apparated to what might as well have been the other side of the globe: Southern France. More specifically, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

-----

A/N: *tear* Pansy having to leave Draco on the platform along with Helios. Off to France, I suppose..


	4. Chapter 4

Pansy looked around the Entrance Hall of her new school. It was very white and clean. It was smaller than Hogwarts by far, the staircase ascending to higher levels of the castle much thinner than that of Hogwarts. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceilings, the candles free of wax drippings. Neat polished wooden pieces furnished the entry way, bouquets of flowers atop them in decorated vases with laced doilies beneath them. Noticing his daughter's absorption, Mr. Parkinson quickly slapped Pansy on the base of her skull.

"Don't gawk, Pansy," he fumed in hushed tones as not to cause a scene. Pansy rubbed the back of her head, nodding.

"It's quite alright," a woman in delicate silk robes said, her hand resting on the banister as she glided down the stairway. She reached the bottom step, lifting her dress slightly as not to step on it. "I often find myself doing ze same thing," she said running a finger lightly over the vase Pansy had just been staring at. "Misure Parkinson, I presume?" she asked.

"That would be correct. And who may I ask are you, Madame?" he asked with a winning smile. The woman giggled. Pansy rolled her eyes, hoping that neither of them would notice.

"You flatter me, Misure Parkinson. My name is Madame Delamater, Headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic," she said raising her hand. Mr. Parkinson took her hand, kissing the back of it lightly. "And this must be your daughter Pansy," she said smiling over at Pansy, who gave her a small smile in return.

"Yes, she is lovely, isn't she?" her father said, placing a hand on the small of her back. He squeezed tightly, causing her to smile in order to keep from crying out in pain; punishment for her misbehavior. Just then, to Pansy's relief, a small mousy girl came around the corner, her strawberry-blond hair in braids beneath her hat, her nose in a book.

"Mademoiselle Gendrier," Madame Delamater said causing the girl to look up from her book startled.

"Madame Delamater," she said fumbling with her book. She curtsied politely, repeating the action when she noticed Pansy and her father. "Excuse-moi, Madame. I am sorry for interrupting," she said nervously. "Forgive me, Misure," she added turning to Pansy's father.

"Of course," he said smiling. The girl curtsied once more.

"Zat is fine, Mademoiselle Gendrier," Madame Delamater said sweetly. "Might I introduce you to our newest student?" Pansy awkwardly stepped forward. "Pansy, this is Camille." Pansy stuck her hand out expecting Camille to shake it but was taken aback when she curtsied to her as well.

"Enchanté," she said standing up straight, her dress falling perfectly over her slender form.

"Camille, why don't you show Pansy around the castle?" Madame Delamater suggested. "I'll finish up with Misure Parkinson," she gave him a knowing look. Pansy all but gagged. "Misure Parkinson? I assume you would like a moment to say goodbye to your daughter?" He smiled, taking Pansy aside. As soon as his back was turned, his expression changed drastically.

"You'd better not mess this up, you hear me?" he said his hands on both of her shoulders.

"Yes father," Pansy said. The two walked back to where Camille and Madame Delamater stood waiting.

"Alright girls, you go on and find your dorm. Misure, you come with me for some last minute paperwork we seemed to 'ave missed," Madame Delamater said eying him hungrily. As the girls began up the stairs, Pansy's father called after them.

"I love you, darling," he said in the sweetest voice he could muster. Pansy cringed slightly hearing him say this knowing the lies behind these words.

"I love you too, father." She wasn't exactly sure why she had said it. Maybe to keep up appearances, or possibly to try and fool herself into believing it was true.


	5. Chapter 5

The next week of Pansy's life was absolutely unbearable. Adjusting to her new school seemed to be almost impossible. The Beauxbatons girls were far too prim and proper for her taste. Sure, growing up in a pureblood family she had learned excellent manners; she simply never chose to apply them. She was used to walking down the hallway with her gang of female Slytherins scattered behind her, giggling and making fun of the younger students. Here, the girls all walked single file down the spotless narrow corridors. At Hogwarts, mealtime found the Great Hall full of students buzzing with news, loud laughter being heard from every which direction of the long house tables. The eating hall at Beauxbatons was much quieter by far. They ate at circular tables adorned with delicate tablecloths and candelabras while a mixture of rapid French and wood nymph serenade created a soothing undertone that set the mood for more of a romantic restaurant rather than a school dining hall. As for the girls themselves....

"Watch where you're going," one girl said knocking into Pansy with her shoulder causing her books to cascade to the floor momentarily disrupting the perfect flow of traffic through the hallway. As Pansy fell to her knees to pick up her books, she looked up at the girl with a menacing glare, silently cursing her father for shipping her off to this prison. She hated her classes, the majority of which were in French leaving her in a cold fog of confusion for almost every moment of the day. The food was much lighter than she was used to, leaving her with a very empty feeling in her stomach. Worst of all, she was alone. She had no one to talk to in the hallways on her way to class, to tell her secrets to, to hold her together when she had completely fallen apart. The only thing keeping her from drowning herself in the water surrounding the island castle was her daily owl from Draco.

_Pans,  
Hogwarts is so boring without you. I can't believe your stupid mean old father made you go to that school. I hope those French skanks are leaving you alone. It would be terribly unfortunate for them to wake up one morning missing their gorgeous blond Veela hair. The palates I've been doing have really seemed to be doing me some good. A certain Golden Boy can't keep his eyes off of me (FINALLY!! __). But__ I digress. There's something I've gotta tell you but you can't freak out, okay? Okay.  
It turns out that the cat you found was actually Granger's cat. I know right? Well anyway, when she saw me holding him on the train she totally flipped out and took him from me telling me that I stole him and then proceeded to call me every name in the book. I tried to tell her that I didn't steal him, but the little bint didn't give me a chance to speak! I'm sorry Pans, I know you really loved him, and he was a really good cat.  
I miss you and I wish that you could come back. School isn't the same without you here.  
-Dray  
_  
Pansy clutched the letter to her chest. She couldn't believe that Helios actually belonged to Granger. He had become her only companion during the long summer months when she truly needed a friend to keep her company and make her forget the worries pressed upon her by her father. Now she would have no way to drown out the pain that she felt from her day to day life in what should be the sanctity of her mansion. Now, she would have no one. Pansy laid back in her bed as tears rolled down her cheeks. Just then, there was a click of the doorknob.

"What's wrong with you? Your boyfriend break up with you?" a girl asked, taking off her hat, her golden locks flowing downward. Pansy looked up, wiping her eyes.

"Leave me alone, Sautel," Pansy said sniffling. Emiline Sautel was one of Pansy's roommates, and had quickly become one of her enemies. Her first night there Emiline had tried to put Pansy in her place, but being the pureblooded hardass she was, Pansy instead put Emiline in her's, shoving her back, holding her wand threateningly towards her, swearing to her that if she dared touch her again it would be the last act she would ever commit.

"Aww, but I thought we were all friends, 'ere Parkinson," she said smiling as she stripped of her school robes and changed into her pink silk nightgown.

"This is none of your concern. Now could you kindly leave me alone?" Pansy said, a look of disdain spread across her face.

"Is there a party going on in 'ere without me?" another girl walked in crossing the room to kiss Emiline once on each cheek. Marceline LaVoix, Emiline's second in command. As if it weren't bad enough having one bitch to taunt Pansy, that bitch just had to have a lackey.

"Don't worry Marcey, I was just trying to make our friend Pansy feel better. She's a little upset right now," Emiline said a sweet tone. "Come on, Pansy, isn't there anything we can do to make you feel better?" Marceline came up behind her.

"Emmy always knows 'ow to make me feel better," Marceline said smile, stroking Emiline's cheek.

"Um, I think you've got the wrong idea," Pansy said standing up backing towards the door. Pansy's back was still towards the door as both girls advanced upon her. Her hand clutching the doorknob, she prayed to any God who would listen that if anything had to happen it would be quick and painless. Emiline had taken her shoulder strongly in her hand when suddenly the doorknob wiggled in Pansy's hand. Pansy gasped with a sigh of relief while the other two hurriedly ran to their beds to feign sleep.

"'Ello? Is everyone alright in zere?" a voice asked from the outside. Pansy unlocked the door to the first kind face she'd seen in weeks. A girl with dark hair twisted into a neat bun atop her head and yellow robe stood before her holding a single piece of paper.

"Yes, we-we're fine," Pansy lied, her heart racing in her chest. The girl gave her a simple genuine smile that Pansy attempted to return.

"You're Pansy, I assume?" the girl asked looking at the thin piece of parchment.

"Yes. Why, have I done something?" she asked nervously. The girl chuckled.

"No, I don't believe you 'ave. My name is Nadine. Madame Delamater sent me. She 'as requested to see you in 'er office." Pansy gave her a questioning look, but deciding that anywhere was better than here, followed Nadine out of her dorm to the Headmistress' office. Here, there was no password, no immaculate gargoyle leading to the the office. There was simply a decorated door, and though it did stick out amongst the others, it wasn't much different from every other door in the castle. Nadine knocked thrice. "Enter" is what she heard. For a moment it reminded her eerily of...

"Mademoiselle Parkinson," Madame Delamater said as Pansy entered the room unaccompanied. "Please, sit," she gestured to the seat before her desk. Pansy sat down with the same sinking feeling in her stomach that she did when she sat before the grand desk in the den of her house. "So Pansy, 'ow do you like it 'ere so far?" Madame Delamater asked resting her chin upon her folding hands.

"It's a lovely school, Madame," Pansy lied. Madame Delamater smiled, sitting back delicately in her seat.

"And we are lucky to 'ave you 'er. You are a very bright girl, Mademoiselle Parkinson. Of course, you know that," she smiled. Pansy smiled back, not wanting to seem rude. "We 'ave been updating your father on your marks as 'e 'as requested personally," she said lifting several sheets of parchment from her desk, all stamped with Pansy's name.

"My-my father?" Pansy asked nervously?

"Of course, my dear. That is why you came 'ere, is it not? To improve your marks, and obviously you 'ave made great strides. Your father is very proud of you, Pansy. And I'm sorry to say that Beauxbatons will be losing one of its brightest students."

"I'm sorry?" Pansy asked.

"Mademoiselle Veon?" Nadine entered the room, holding the door open just long enough for a second party to enter.

"Pansy! How I've missed you!" Mr. Parkinson walked over to his daughter, pulling her into what might have been a warm embrace.

"Father?" Pansy asked stunned. Never had her heart beat so quickly for so long.

"Misure Parkinson," Madame Delamater said standing up. She giggled as he walked over to kiss her hand once more.

"Thank you for taking such good care of my daughter, Madame. A fortnight and her marks have already increased twofold! However can I thank you?" The Headmistress giggled again, pulling her arm away.

"It is nothing, Misure. It is what I do. You 'ave a very bright girl on your 'ands."

"Yes, I'm aware of that now," Mr. Parkinson said putting an arm around Pansy, making her shiver. "She'll be back off to Hogwarts and with her old schoolmates by tomorrow morning. I can't thank you enough," he beamed. Pansy smiled as well, knowing well the consequences if she didn't. "We should get going. I'd like to spend some time to catch up with my little girl," he said kissing the top of Pansy's head. "Pansy? Is there anything that you would like to say to Madame Delamater?"

"Thank you, Madame. It's been wonderful here," Pansy said quietly. Madame Delamater smiled.

"It 'as been my pleasure, Pansy. Good luck with your studies," the Headmistress said. Bidding a goodnight to Nadine, Pansy and Mr. Parkinson arrived in the foyer once more. Deciding it was finally safe to speak, Pansy waited until they had come to a complete stop before continuing.

"Thank you father," she said quietly. Her father looked over at her confused.

"For what?"

"For letting me go back to Hogwarts. I've missed my friends very much," she said. Her father looked at her disgusted.

"You think I'm doing this for YOU?" he spat. "Why would I do that for you? If I had it my way, you'd be staying here until you graduated, but as it is..." The depth of Mr. Parkinson's voice carried throughout the castle, startling a few of the students. "We won't talk here," he said, grabbing Pansy once more dragging her through the double doors, apparating back to the mansion.

Once home, Pansy's father continued to clutch her until they were back in his study. He threw her into the seat before his desk not pausing to sit in his own before delving into the story.

"Alright you little shit. Shut up, and listen," her father commanded. Pansy sat up straight in her seat, her eyes wide open. "For some reason I cannot possibly fathom, the Dark Lord has chosen you to perform a task for him." Pansy's eyes grew, if possible, wider. The Dark Lord? What could he want of her? "He has ordered for the assassination of a mudblood. She is a student who attends Hogwarts, which is why I have had the displeasure of sending you back. This is not just some simple task you have been given here, Pansy. This is possibly one of the most important tasks the Dark Lord has assigned us yet. It is an honor for you to serve him, Pansy. I expect you to treat it as such. Understood?" Pansy shook her head.

"Yes father."

"Good. Now, go to sleep. We'll be leaving early tomorrow morning for Hogwarts and I am NOT going to wait for you." Her father sat down behind his desk, picking up a copy of The Daily Prophet. Pansy left the room, making a point to not disturb him. As she climbed the stairs to her room, her mind swam with the night's events. Opening the door to her room, she felt a sense relief. She was back in her room. Back where things made sense. Where she had a companion, normalcy, and no responsibilities.

----

A/N: Alright, so a lot went on in this one. Most importantly, Pansy got out of that crazy french school and is now on her way back to Hogwarts...but is that really a good thing?


	6. Chapter 6

Pansy hadn't slept the night before, so needless to say, she was ready when her father called her down the next morning to leave. It felt nice to be dressed in her Slytherin robes again, no frilly blue dress getting in her way. She bound down the stairs, taking them two at a time until she reached the bottom.

"If you're finished acting like an immature child, we'll be going now," her father said. They walked out to the garden and taking Pansy none too gently by the arm, her father apparated to Hogsmeade, seeing as they could not apparate onto Hogwarts grounds. The two walked towards the school, Mr. Parkinson making sure his daughter stayed rather close to him. Foolishly, Pansy looked around for a friendly face, knowing full well that it was too early in the year for a Hogsmeade weekend. Noticing his daughter's anxiety, Pansy's father turned to her.

"Will you stop fidgeting? We're almost there." As they approached the wrought iron gates, they were greeted by a rather familiar face.

"Ah, Mr. Parkinson. We've been expecting you and your daughter." The gates flung open as Pansy and her father walked in.

"Nice to see you again, Snape," Mr. Parkinson shook Professor Snape's hand roughly. "Pansy's just been bursting with excitement to see her old schoolmates, haven't you, sweetheart?" her father asked glaring at her.

"Yes, I'm very happy to be back," she smiled. It wasn't entirely untrue. She was happy to be back at her school with her friends where she felt safe. But still, the thought of the mission she was sent to accomplish this year gave her a sort of queasy feeling.

"I'll be escorting you up to the castle, Miss Parkinson. Please, come along," Snape ordered. Pansy nodded, following Professor Snape up the winding path to the castle. She looked back to see her father watching as she walked up the mountainous path. What went through his mind at this point frightened her.

They entered the castle just as breakfast had begun winding down. She knew Draco would still be sitting at the long Slytherin house table taking his sweet time eating his toast. She snuck into the Great Hall, wanting to be as unnoticed as possible. The Slytherin table was deserted, aside from Draco who was nibbling at his toast like a little rabbit, reading over a note he had received from Pansy the day before. Tip-toeing, she walked up behind him, covering his eyes with her hands.

"Guess who?" Pansy said trying to mask her voice.

"PANSY!" he shouted, jumping up from his seat, wrapping her into a hug.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked giggling for the first time in weeks.

"Are you kidding me? I know that bad manicure anywhere," Draco smiled. Pansy slapped her hand into his chest.

"Nice pecks," she said looking impressed. "Have you been working out?" Draco smiled.

"Well, I need to look good for the guys, don't I?" he said. Pansy nodded her head, rationalizing. "So how about you? All girls school? Wink wink, nudge nudge," Draco said raising his eyebrows. The memories of last night were far from forgotten.

"Oh, get off it, Dray," she said shoving his shoulder. "So, anything good happen while I was gone?" Pansy changed the subject knowing how much Draco would have to tell her.

"Well, as I told you, I've been getting looks from a certain someone..." he began. From there Pansy thought it safe to zone out. She couldn't seem to stop the many questions she had whirling around her head. Why her? How was she, a sixteen year old girl supposed to kill another person? Someone she probably knows? The biggest question still remained: who?

"...and I said "I'm sorry Professor, but when you said we were to bring in our pets to transfigure, I assumed that First Years were acceptable." Funny, am I right? Pans? Pansy?" Draco said snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"Oh, oh yeah," Pansy laughed awkwardly. Draco stood in front of her stopping her in her tracks.

"Alright Pans, what's wrong?" Draco asked holding Pansy in place.

"What are you talking about, Dray? I'm fine? Just kinda tired from this morning. Maybe I'll go to the dungeons and take a nap.." Pansy said nervously pushing past Draco.

"I don't think so, Pansy. Not until you tell me what's wrong. Now, please? As your best friend I'm asking you to help me help you." Draco looked at her genuinely concerned, his hand still resting on her shoulder.

"I don't need help, Draco. What I need is a nap, so please just let me go, okay?" Pansy said pushing Draco away rather easily, storming off to the dungeons. Halfway down the dank coiling staircase, Pansy fumed, her right fist tightly clenched as her left hand clung to the wall leading her to her dungeon dorm room. Walking fast-paced down the stairs, the thought she saw out of the corner of her eye, a bushy cat tail: Mrs. Norris, she thought. How she hated Filch's annoying cat. Pansy was NOT in the mood for such a nuisance today, and turned to shoo the animal away when she stopped in shock.

"Helios?" she said walking up to the cat who instantly rubbed himself against her leg. She scooped him into her arms, scratching under his chin like she had on most of her summer nights. "I never thought I'd see you again," she said a bit teary-eyed. "I hope you've been alright since I handed you over to Draco, Hel..." Just then Pansy saw something glittering brightly on the underside of the cat's neck. "What've you got there?" She moved past the matted fur to find a golden heart-shaped tag that hung from a slender collar around the cat's neck. "Crookshanks. If found, please return to Hermione Granger." Pansy lifted the cat to look him over. "Crookshanks? What the bloody hell kind of name is that for a cat?" she asked to no one in particular. "Well, I suppose I should bring you back to Granger then, shouldn't I? Wouldn't want to make her think that I "stole" you." Pansy climbed back up the stairs cradling the cat in her arms.

By the time Pansy had reached the Gryffindor common room she was completely out of breath. She set Helios down on the landing for a moment while she regained her ability to breathe. Pansy giggled, scratching the cat's back. "I'm really going to miss you, Helios. At least I'll know where to find you. And I guess you know where to find me too." She smiled when he licked the tips of her fingers. She continued to play with him here saying her last goodbyes before handing him over to Granger. Just as she was about to scoop him back up and bring him to the Gryffindor common room -

"PARKINSON! What the bloody HELL do you think you are doing with my cat?!" Hermione ran up the stairs, Harry and Ron trailing as quickly as they could behind her. Pansy turned around to an irate Hermione who threw her books to the floor, seizing the cat. Standing to give herself more authority, Pansy began to explain.

"Well, Granger. Just then, I was playing with him because he is, I must admit, an adorable creature. But if you require further explanation, I was going to my dorm room when I found your cat, or rather he found me. I checked the collar and it told me to bring him to you and that's what my original intention was. It seems, though that you got to me before I could get to you. Yell at me all you want, Granger. I guess that's what I get for trying to do you a favor." Pansy scratched the cat's head one last time before leaving. "Goodbye Heli...Crookshanks."

----

A/N: Return to Hogwarts, and the return of Helios! Well, Crookshanks. Why did Hermione get so darn angry? I'd be happy if someone brought my cat back to me.


	7. Chapter 7

It seemed that Pansy's life revolved entirely around work lately; Potions essay on the effects of Boomslang skin in Polyjuice Potion, questions on apparation for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and enough reading for Charms to make her brain melt into a strip thin enough for her to skip rope with. Catching up on classwork was the least of her worries, however. She still had the small matter of the task the Dark Lord had left for her. The thought of killing another human being, an innocent one at that, made her sick to her stomach. She needed to clear her mind, forget all of her worries, she just had no idea where to start. She was a sixteen year old girl, this should be simple, but still, wracking her brain and coming up with nothing, she decided she'd better go find Draco. Surely he could help her.

It didn't take long for Pansy to find Draco doing his usual morning ritual. Sprawled out on a yoga mat under the great beech tree beside the Black Lake, though today it seemed that he wasn't alone. Was that-? No, it couldn't be. Pansy ran over to find Draco bent over backwards with Harry Potter's arms under his back.

"You're very flexible, Draco," Harry observed.

"Yes well, I've been doing Pilates all summer. It's really good for your muscles and flexibility. Go ahead and feel my abs," Draco said raising his chest.

"Draco?" Pansy asked stunned. Harry looked up startled, while Draco stayed in the same position.

"Pansy, I'm kind of in the middle of something, can I help you?" he asked still bent over.

"Well I was um - wondering if you wanted to do something today. Something fun, but obviously you're a little busy right now, so I'll just be going," she said awkwardly looking from Harry to Draco.

"No Pansy wait," Draco said. He got out of his bent-over-backwards stance to lay on his stomach touching his toes to his head. "If you want to do something today, that'd be cool with me. Just let Harry and I finish up our Pilates and we'll be right along. What've you got in mind?"

"Well, I was kind of hoping you had a few suggestions?" she said reluctantly. Draco now lay down flat on his back, one leg crossed over the other, a hand to his chin.

"Hmmm. Well, we could always do free-form yoga? I think you'd benefit from it, Pans. It really realigns your chakras." Pansy gave him a queer look.

"Um, Draco? Maybe we should do something with a little less spandex," Pansy suggested, gesturing to his deep purple leotard.

"She's right, Dray. We've been at this for awhile now, anyway. Wouldn't want you to pull anything," Harry said extending his hand to Draco as he helped him up. Pansy put her head in one of her hands; she had always known that Draco was gay and frankly she had no problem with it, but sometimes he could act so unbelievably gay that she really wasn't sure what to do with him.

"Well Pans, if you really want to have "fun" we could always go clubbing. I know a great place in Hogsmeade. Over eighteen of course, but I've got connections," he said with a wink.

"I don't know," she said nervously. "We'll get in loads of trouble if we get caught." Draco took a great swig from his water bottle.

"Well we won't get caught then, will we?" he smirked. Pansy thought it over for a moment; she really did need to have some fun, and a little risk never hurt anyone either.

"Alright," she said. "Time and place."

"Meet us in the Great Hall at nine. Wear something sexy. You look like you could use a good fuck," Draco yelled as he walked away, causing Pansy to blush furiously. Regardless of her embarrassment, she couldn't help but begin to think of what clothes she had in her closet that qualified as "sexy".

At nine o'clock, Pansy found Draco and Harry waiting for her in the Great Hall. She sighed to herself upon seeing their attire. Draco and Harry were standing there, both clad in very appropriate attire for the evening's upcoming events; Draco was wearing black leather pants that left nothing to the imagination, unfortunately for Pansy. His shirt was black and sleeveless with writing on it. Pansy, upon closer inspection, could read 'Now serving #69'; she scoffed. She raised her eyebrows at his knee-high black leather-laced boots. He merely smirked. Harry, however, was a bit more modest in his apparel; his shirt was just as tight as Draco's, but it was emerald, bringing out his glorious eyes, and bore no suitably cheeky words. He had dark-wash muggle skinny-jeans with a pair of black trainers.

"Pans, there you are," Draco said tapping his foot impatiently. "Well, don't we look hot?" he grinned. Pansy was sporting a black and gray dress with a shoulder wrapping ribbed neckline. It was well fitted to her body, but not skin tight; she did need to breathe. On her legs were black fish-net tights that made the eye follow right to her knee-high black stiletto-heeled boots. The boots had many silver buckles going from the base of the boot to the top. Draco raised his eye brows at that; she winked. Her hair was down and longer than she normally was accustomed to wearing it. It flowed over her shoulders and down to her waist line. Pansy blushed though she had to admit, she did look pretty good.

"And you two look -" Pansy searched for an adjective that could properly describe the two boys.

"Fabulous, I know. Now, let's go before we miss all the good music," Draco said ushering them all out before they could say another word.

Before long, they had arrived at the club Draco had previously described. They moved immediately to the front of the line where Draco sweet-talked their names onto the VIP list, though Harry wasn't all too happy with his method. Inside, neon lights flashed across a tiled dance floor. A long bar lined the wall with numerous colorful bottles and taps. Pansy followed the boys in cautiously, not exactly sure if she wanted to be here.

"I'll go get drinks. You grab us a table, okay Pansy?" Draco said dragging Harry with him to the bar. Pansy looked around nervously. Everyone here was older than her; it always made her a bit uneasy to be around people who weren't her own age. Finally she found a table and quickly sat down. She was relived when Draco and Harry showed up shortly after. Draco handed her some kind of green liquid in a circular glass. She eyed it queerly but drank it anyway figuring it would come in handy later in the evening.

"_Harry_," someone called from the opposite direction. She looked up to see a ginger-haired Ron Weasley. Great, the ginger, she thought. The only thing that would make this evening worse would be - "Hey Harry." Trailing behind Ron was Hermione Granger: fantastic.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Harry asked sipping his drink. Ron pulled out a chair for Hermione to sit on.

"Sorry, we were uh - held up," Ron said, his cheeks turning a furious shade of vermilion. Draco raised his eyebrows, stirring his drink with one finger. "I'll go get us drinks, 'Mione."

"So, you and Weasley," Draco said smirking. Hermione blushed. "I think it's cute. We kind of always knew though, didn't we?" he asked Harry who had apparently become lost in his drink. "Harry sweetheart, slow down. I don't want you to get drunk before I - on second thought, let me refresh that for you, darling. I'll be right back," he said leaving Pansy with only Hermione to talk to, seeing as she was the only sober one at the table. Pansy attempted to smile at Hermione, being happy to at least have a familiar face nearby. After the scene Helios - Crookshanks - whatever you'd like to call the cat, had caused however, Hermione could only give Pansy a cold glare in return.

"Oh good, you two haven't killed each other," Draco said as he and Ron sat down with glasses of colorful drinks, though Ron had a mug of beer insisting that he was "too manly for one of those girly little pink things with umbrellas."

"That would have been a sight to see," Ron said putting an arm around Hermione who stirred her drink before taking a small sip, her face instantly contorting.

"What's wrong Granger?" Draco laughed. "Bit too strong for you?" Hermione shook her head.

"I've just never had anything like this before. Only a sip of my parents' wine occasionally and champagne once at a wedding," she said smelling the pink substance. Draco's jaw dropped.

"What? You've never been drunk before? That is it, we are getting you completely pissed tonight," Draco said passing her over his drink. "Here, you need this more than I do." She looked at it oddly before taking a sip. She seemed to like this one a lot better than the last one, and soon it was gone followed by another...and another...and another. Before long, Hermione was completely and totally wasted. Everything was funny to her as she giggled incessantly. She was soon friends with everyone, having gone up to everyone in their vicinity to tell them that she loved them.

Pansy had barely touched her drink. Yes, tonight was supposed to be her night to have fun and forget about her worries, but obviously, she didn't need to drown her sorrows in alcohol to forget them. She and Draco were having a wonderful time watching the golden trio make complete fools out of themselves. While Hermione skipped about showing everyone what the inside of her shirt looked like, Harry lay face-first on the table in a puddle of his own drool. As for ginger there, he downed one beer after the other, realizing how unfair his life was. Of course with alcohol, there are always those lovely side effects such as - ugh. Something splattered on Pansy's feet.

"Oh Harry, honey. I shouldn't have let you drink that much, sweetheart. Pansy, I'm going to take Harry back to the castle. Do you think you can handle the other two?" Pansy looked over at them, one flashing random people, the other mulling over his own death.

"Sure, Draco. You go take care of Harry." Draco smiled, giving Pansy a kiss on the head.

"Pansy you're the best. I really owe you one." Draco picked Harry up, performing a quick cleaning charm before taking him outside where Pansy heard another hurling noise. Deciding sooner was better than later, she got up to find Hermione. She was shocked to find her sitting alone at the bar, another drink in hand.

"Hermione, come on. It's time to go. We're going to get Ron and then we're going to go back to the castle where you can take a shower and get into bed and go to sleep," Pansy said trying to lift Hermione from the stool.

"Leave me alone, Parkinson, I can take care of myself," she slurred.

"Look Granger, I want to help you as much as you want my help, but I promised Draco so will you please-"

"You look really pretty tonight," Hermione said putting her hand on Pansy's chest. Surprisingly, Pansy didn't back away. If it would get Hermione to leave, then she would do anything. Instead, she took Hermione's drink setting in on the bar and moved her other arm around her shoulder so she could steer her in the right direction. Hermione put her head on Pansy's shoulder for support. "How come you're being so nice to me, Pansy?" she asked rubbing her face into Pansy's shoulder.

"Because Draco asked for my help and he's my best friend. I'd do anything for him," Pansy said. Hermione stopped walking. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. I think it's really nice that you would do anything for you best friend. You're so sweet. I could just-" Hermione reached up, closing the gap between the two girls' mouths. It was a quick kiss, no more than three seconds or so. Once it was over, Hermione began giggling profusely.

"I kissed you," she said almost in disbelief. Pansy really wasn't sure how to react to it. "You're a good kisser," Hermione giggled. Pansy couldn't help but smile; she had never been told she was a good kisser before, especially not by a girl.

"I know, and thank you. Now, let's go find Ron and get back to the castle, okay?" Pansy said finally getting Hermione to agree with her instructions. They found Ron in a puddle of his own tears talking about how his life was over and he had no purpose. Pansy had no idea how she was supposed to get these two home on her own but she did know that Draco owed her one fantastic Christmas present that year. With Hermione on one arm and Ron on the other, Pansy dragged the two from the club. She was so happy to be out of there, away from the lights and the noise, where she felt she could breathe again. She knew that Hermione would follow her off a cliff, but Ron was a bit different. To lure him up to the castle, she had to tell him that she was bringing him to 'where all of his problems would be resolved and he wouldn't have a care in the world.'

Now, I don't know about you, but for Pansy, sneaking two very drunken Gryffindors into Hogwarts Castle was a seemingly impossible task. Between Hermione's loud giggling and Ron's sobs, Pansy's walk up to Gryffindor Tower could have woken up every student and teacher in the castle. Thankfully Pansy had made friends with Peeves a few years prior when she and Draco first started sneaking out to Hogsmeade. When she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady however, that was a different story.

"Sneaking out after hours? Tut tut. The house Prefects, nonetheless. And brought back by a-Slytherin?" she asked incredulously.

"Look, I just wanted to make sure they got to bed safely, okay? Will you please let me in?" Pansy asked angrily. The Fat Lady narrowed her eyes.

"I should leave them out here, you know. Punishment for being out so late. It could them them into a lot of trouble." Pansy sighed heavily.

"You'll let me in now. I'll put them to sleep and be gone. I swear."

"Fine, but next time, they sleep in the hallway," the Fat Lady said swinging open granting Pansy and the other two entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room. She pushed Ron in the direction of the boys' dormitory, who grumbled as he thumped his way up the stairs. Pansy was going to do the same with Hermione, but decided it best to walk her up to the girls' dormitories personally. Walking her up the stairs was an adventure in itself as Hermione stopped at every other step to tell Pansy about the creaky noises the staircase made. Once she found the Sixth Year dorms, Pansy quietly opened the door to Hermione's four sleeping roommates. She took Hermione's hands and lead her to the bed as quietly as she could.

"Where do you keep your clothes?" Pansy asked in a whisper. Hermione pointed to a wardrobe across the room from them. Pansy walked over and opened it, selecting a pair of comfortable looking pants and a long sleeved bed shirt, seeing as it was getting cold. Closing the wardrobe, Pansy turned around to find Hermione stark naked on her bed. Embarrassed, she handed Hermione her clothes and turned around as she dressed herself once more. Once Hermione was fully clothed, Pansy summoned a glass and filled it with water. She gave it to Hermione who took a great sip of it before handing it back to Pansy.

"Alright, now go to sleep. You know where to find the bathroom if you get sick, I assume?" Hermione nodded. "Alright. Goodnight." She began to leave but before she could, Hermione grabbed her arm, pulling her closer to herself.

"Thank you," she said kissing Pansy on the cheek. With that, Hermione was asleep. Pansy looked at her one last time before silently leaving the room for her own dorm.


	8. Chapter 8

After that night, Pansy stayed as far away from Hermione as possible: sitting clear across the room during lessons, changing with the stair cases no matter where they took her, she even avoided eye contact at all costs. Hermione had kissed her, but it was a drunken kiss. There was no emotion behind it, just a sloppy drunken kiss. Hardly anything to think twice about. Yet as much as she wanted to be away from her, Pansy couldn't seem to stop thinking about Hermione Granger.

It was now Christmas time. All of the students were departing from Platform

9 ¾ back home for the holidays. Pansy would be going to stay with Draco until their family's annual Christmas party. She loved the Malfoys, as did they her. They always treated her like a daughter seeing as they had long given up betrothal to their only son.

"I'll miss you, Harry," Draco said crestfallen. Harry gave him a small pout, hugging him with all of his might. Harry's arms were around his lover's waist, while Draco's were around the Gryffindor's neck; they made quite the picture together.

Harry was going to The Burrow for the holidays for some ungodly reason. Draco offered to take him back to the Manor for Christmas, and upon taking some time to think on it, he had to sadly decline. He didn't think it would be a good idea to bring the boyfriend home to meet mommy and daddy just yet.

"Draco, we're going to miss our ride. You'll see Harry in a couple weeks. It's not as if you can't owl him every day. Let's go!" Pansy fumed. "Oh, and Happy Christmas Harry," she added with a smile. With one last goodbye kiss on the cheek, Draco left with Pansy to find the coach waiting for them to take them back to the Manor. The door was opened for them and Draco slumped in, sighing into the seat.

"Dray, you'll see him soon, I promise," Pansy said sitting beside him. He laid down, putting his head in her lap.

"But you don't get it, Pans. I love him. He's all I've ever wanted in another person. Haven't you ever had someone you just couldn't get out of your head?" Pansy's heart stopped for a moment. She did have someone she couldn't stop thinking about, but this was Granger we were talking about here. Bushy haired, beaver-toothed, know-it-all Hermione Granger. There was no way...

"You'll see him soon, Dray," she said again, beginning to stroke Draco's hair absentmindedly. "The holidays will be over before you know it, and until then, you can owl him every day. It'll be like you've never even left." Draco cuddled up into Pansy's lap, almost reminding her of Helios.

"You're the best, Pansy. What would I do without you?"

"You'd be one very confused, very gay Slytherin boy wearing last season's shoes."

The week that followed was filled with all the fun and freedom Pansy had been lacking for the last few months since school had started. She was treated much differently at the manor than she was at home and this was in no way a bad thing. While she was at the manor, she had two loving parents, Narcissa, who doted on her, and Lucius who acted as the "protective" father. She even had Draco, who was like a sister to her. Best of all, she had comfort and love, the two things that she craved the most.

That night was the night of the Malfoys' grand Christmas Ball that they held annually at the manor. All of the pure-blooded families would be attending, bringing along many suitors for both Pansy and Draco, or as Draco liked to call them "Grade-A man meat on a silver platter." The manor was lavishly adorned with garlands and Christmas baubles. Snow fell from the ceiling as it did from the Great Hall of Hogwarts around the holidays, lightly glistening over the grand ornate Christmas tree in the entrance. There was even a sprig of mistletoe hanging over the doorway to the ballroom.

As the guests began to arrive, Pansy ran downstairs to the foyer. She was wearing a maroon off the shoulder gown in iridescent brocade. It had a striking black sewn-in belt that flattered her curves. The beaded fringe along ruffled shoulder flounce added an elegant touch, but didn't scream tradition. A simple black choker was around her neck to match with the lacing on the dress. Her hair was its customary length, only allowing the eyes to pull more towards the neck and choker, enticing, but not overly so.

"There you are, darling," a melodic voice to her left said sweetly. Pansy turned to find Narcissa Malfoy looking flustered, Lucius following close behind her. Narcissa had a more time-honored dress. She was wearing a violet satin bustier that had a fitted bodice with well-designed and elaborate lace overlay. The lavender silk overskirt had rows of ravishing velvet black lace. This was all over a flowing long black silk dupionni underskirt trimmed with lace, beads, ruching, and flounces. She had black silk gloves that covered her arms to her elbows. Her long blonde hair was up in a tasteful bun with intricate beading interlaced in. She was the model of power and pure-blood ancestry.

"We've been looking all over you for, sweetheart," she said. "Where is Draco?" Narcissa asked, looking around for the blond.

"He's still getting dressed," Pansy said rolling her eyes. "Hang on, I'll get him," she smiled sweetly. "DRACO! Are you ready yet?" Pansy screamed. "_In a minute_!" could be heard faintly from the bottom stair. They sighed in unison; Draco took much longer to get dressed than either Pansy or his mother and what's worse, he always hogged the bathroom.

"If he's not down here in three minutes, I'm going up there and dragging him to this party," Lucius said. Lucius had a black velvet dress-robe that pooled down to his ankles gracefully. His undercoat was detailed with emerald swirls, as well as a double row of oversized silver buttons. He was wearing a black silk cravat with a pearl button in the center. His undershirt was emerald silk, which complimented the detailing in the robe and undercoat. His platinum hair was pulled back with a black ribbon. He, like his wife was the representation of authority and pure-blood lineage. Pansy loved Lucius, as did he her. They had always had that father-daughter bond that Pansy thought may have angered her actual father.

"Alright, I'm coming!" Draco said running down the cast staircase. When he arrived at the bottom, Pansy and Narcissa smiled while Lucius made a gurgling kind of noise. Draco was dressed quite similarly to his father, right down to the pearl in the center knot of his cravat. Unlike Lucius who wore emerald trimming and detailing, Draco had on flamboyant pink accents. His hair which was normally slicked back and tidy, hung around his face complimenting his mischievous mercury eyes.

"Okay so, be brutal." Draco twirled once.

"Bold, sexy, very you, Dray," Pansy said holding back a laugh.

"I think that shade of pink looks wonderful on you, darling," Narcissa cooed. Lucius thought it best to hold his tongue when it came to such matters involving his son.

"So, did you give it to her yet?" Draco asked impatiently.

"Give me what?" Pansy asked. Once her royal interest was peaked, there was no going back.

"Well, we were actually trying to find the two of you first, but since you've so graciously brought it up and we all seem to be accounted for, this seems as good a time as any," Narcissa said. She carried with her a black square box. Pansy took it eagerly. "It's from all of us," Narcissa smiled.

"Which means that mother and I picked it out and father added his signature," Draco chimed. Lucius gave him a dangerous glare.

"Happy Christmas Pansy, sweetheart," Lucius said. Pansy carefully opened the box over a circular table. Inside was a silver necklace adorned with four marquise-style amethysts on a thin silver plate. A large pendant of the same stone hung from the center of the plate. Pansy thought it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"It belonged to my great-great grandmother," Narcissa said smiling as Pansy looked at it in wonder. "It would have been passed on to Draco's wife," Lucius sighed audibly,"but it's more of a mother-daughter tradition. I thought it only suiting that I give it to you." Pansy smiled widely, wrapping Narcissa in a hug.

"It's perfect. Thank you so much," she said a bit teary. Narcissa took the box, extracting the jewelery. Lifting Pansy's hair she gently removed the choker that was tied to her neck and replaced it with the necklace. Pansy looked down at her chest, proud to display the beautiful heirloom. She turned around so the others could see.

"It looks wonderful on you, darling," Lucius smiled, kissing her on the head.

"You're lucky it didn't go with my facial structure," Draco said, hugging her nonetheless.

"We really should be getting to the party. How would it look for the host and hostess to not be there?" Lucius said extending his arm for Narcissa to take. "You two go mingle. There are plenty of nice young gentlemen here, Pansy. Just bring them to meet me first, alright?" Lucius winked. Pansy nodded, grabbing Draco's hand. The two headed towards the grand ballroom that by now was full of elegantly dressed people. They schmoozed with all the right people as they had always been taught to, were courteous and kind to them all, and held a smile at all times. At least, for most of the night.

"Mmm mmm mmm. Look at this, Pans. Just what I wanted for Christmas. Hot man meat on a silver platter," Draco said ogling the many handsomely dressed young men. Pansy sighed.

"Draco, are you forgetting something?" she asked. Draco shrugged. "You have a boyfriend! The Boy Who Lived. The Golden Boy. The Chosen One. HARRY POTTER!" Pansy said to him in what she thought were hushed tones, though people were starting to stare. Draco laughed.

"Pansy, haven't you ever heard of the "look don't touch" rule?" he asked. Pansy sighed.

"Yes, but I never went by it. I always thought it was quite crude."

"That's just like you, Pansy. Always have to-" Draco's eyes widened. "I think I saw someone from school over here. Come on, let's go." Quickly spinning her around, he grabbed Pansy's hand attempting to pull her deeper into the crowd. Pansy, being much stronger than Draco, held back. She looked to where Draco had previously been staring and saw why he was in such a hurry to take her away; at the entrance stood her father, his arms wrapped around some young pure-blooded woman.

"I can't be here," Pansy said running in the opposite direction. Draco chased after her, snaking through the crowded ballroom. He called to her, seeing if he could get her to stop for even a moment, but it wasn't until they were on the veranda that Pansy stopped, collapsing into a piece of soft comfortable furniture. Draco finally caught up to her, breathing heavily. Sitting beside her, he began to stroke her hair gently.

"Pansy, it's okay. We'll stay far away from him tonight. We can stay right here for the rest of the night if you want." Pansy sniffled, turning to face Draco.

"You should go back to the party, Dray. This is your family's party after all. I won't be missed but they'll certainly be looking for you."

"Pansy, you are a part of this family. In fact, I'm pretty sure my parents would rather have you as a child than me. Besides, I would never leave you here. It's you and me, hun. Best friends, remember?" Pansy sat up, hugging Draco as tightly as she could. "The suit, Pansy. You're wrinkling it," he choked. Pansy released him, promptly slapping him on the arm.

"If you weren't such a great friend I would so kick your arse, Draco," she said laughing.

"And surprisingly that's not the first time you've told me that, Pans," he laughed. "Now, what do you say? Do you want to stay here or go back to the party?" Pansy bit her bottom lip in deliberation.

"I just can't bare to see him with that slut on his arm where my mother should be. It's so unfair that he got to spend so much time with her and I barely knew her. The way that he treats her memory. As far back as I can remember it's just been one woman after another. Any cheap lay he could find. If it wasn't for your mother I wouldn't know anything abut my own mother." A single tear fell down Pansy's cheek. Draco wiped it away with his thumb.

"Then why don't you go tell him that?" Draco said.

"Tell who what? My father?" Pansy asked.

"Yes. Go tell him what you just told me. Ask him to tell you about your mother. I bet he has tons of stories he could tell you about her. It can be his Christmas present to you. What do you say?" Pansy again deliberated for some time. Her father was never one to be open with her about well, anything. Maybe with all of these other people around though, her father would be more prompt to answer her questions? Pansy nodded her head, taking Draco's hand and standing. The two made it back to the ballroom looking around for Pansy's father.

"I don't see him anywhere," Pansy said standing on her tip-toes to see over the mob of people.

"There's his date," Draco said spotting the girl her father had walked in with draped over a much younger and admittedly rather handsome gentleman. "At least you know you'll have his full attention." This was little comfort to Pansy. "Maybe he's looking for you, Pansy," Draco suggested. "He knows where your room is. He's probably up there waiting for you. Come on, we can go look." Draco started in the direction of the stairs.

"Draco, I really appreciate your help, but this is something I think I have to do by myself," Pansy said grabbing his hands. Draco nodded his head.

"I understand, Pans. Now, get up there already. I want to hear all those juicy secrets about your mother." Pansy smiled, running up the large staircase. She walked slowly and cautiously through the familiar halls until she reached her room. She could hear movement from within the room and knew that Draco must have been right; her father was waiting for her. Carefully, she opened the door.

"Father?" The bedsheets rustled violently. Pansy looked to the floor to see her father's clothing strewn haphazardly. What lay beside them concerned her far more: a burnt orange gown with simple black lace trim. The sheet was lifted to reveal a woman's face.

"Father?" she asked angrily getting up. Thankfully she wore a less than tasteful black silk slip. "You never told me you had a child," the woman said redressing quicker than Pansy had seen anyone dress. She assumed that the woman was well practiced. Her father too sat up, shirtless, though Pansy shook thought from her head of what may be under that sheet.

"No no no, darling. This girl isn't my child. She simply has the wrong room, don't you, little girl?" Pansy's father glared at her, his eyes baring into her deeply.

"I...I-" was all Pansy could say.

"Having your daughter lie for you now, too? That's really classy. I'm out of here." The woman stormed off past Pansy back down towards the foyer.

"No Melody, wait!" her father yelled. Pansy simply stood there, not sure of what to do. She had heard her father's female visitors before, but never had she actually witnessed her father with another woman. She shuddered to think of what might have happened had she not entered the room. Her father, however, was anything but embarrassed.

"Close the door," he said in a low grumble. Pansy started to back out of the room when he father barked, "with you inside the room!" She re-entered, closing the door behind her. Her heart beat quickly as her father stood up. Thankfully he wore boxers beneath the sheet, though they left little to Pansy's frightened imagination. "What was that? Such a clear sign of disobedience," her father began, walking closer to her.

"I..I'm sorry father. I didn't mean to," Pansy said trembling. She herself had begun to walk closer to the door, fearing closeness to her father.

"You know better than to disobey me, Pansy," he said moving closer still. Pansy continued walking backwards, her father's strides much greater than her own.

"I'm sorry father. I promise it will never happen again," Pansy said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Sorry isn't good enough this time, Pansy. You need to learn your lesson." Pansy was now against the door, her father's face inches from her own. As he spoke, she could smell the strong scent of liquor on his breath. She groped for the doorknob and when she finally found it, her heart sank to find that it had already been magically locked. The room was undoubtedly soundproof. There was no escape.

The familiar feeling of her father's forceful hands pierced her bicep as he dragged her over to the already unmade bed. She attempted a struggle at first, thinking that just maybe she could get out of her father's tortured grasp and make it back to the party, but a sharp slap to the face silenced any thoughts of saving herself.

"Take off your dress," he ordered. Pansy began to shake.

"Father, please-" Another slap. She did as she was told, turning so she did not have to face her father in such a vulnerable state. She felt her father's cold hand on her shoulder. She shuddered at the chill that went down her spine.

"Turn around." Pansy closed her eyes tightly before turning around, afraid of what she may find. Her father looked her over, hunger and wanting in his eyes. The thought made Pansy sick. "Now the rest."

"Please father, don't make me-"

"You need to learn to be obedient, girl. This is the only way, now do as I have told you." Holding back tears Pansy unclasped her bra, reluctantly dropping it to the floor. To her disappointment, he then pointed downward. She could not hold back tears this time as she removed the last shred of dignity she had left. Pansy now stood before her father completely and utterly stark naked.

"Onto the bed, Pansy," he ordered next. Pansy awkwardly sat herself on the bed, attempting to cover herself with her hands. "Lay down," he said. She laid on her back, her head resting delicately on the pillows that she had picked out specially for her room; red silk goose feather. Before she knew it, Pansy's arms and legs were bound to the bed. Her breath became rapid as she began to sob. "Oh I almost forgot," her father flicked his wand in her direction and her sobs suddenly became inaudible.


	9. Chapter 9

It was dark in the room where she lay alone on her stomach, her head turned to one side so that her face sunk into the mattress. The thin sheet that covered her was icy cold, forcing goosebumps to the surface of her skin. She trembled, her eyes being forced open to stare at the wall by the memories of the events that had so recently transpired. As she struggled to keep herself awake, fearing what she may see in her dreams, she heard yelling from outside the closed door. She gasped, contorting her body into the fetal position, her eyes still fixed in front of her. The noise became louder, closer. She jumped when the door opened revealing a sliver of light into the blackened room.

"Pansy, are-" a melodic voice began and dropped as Narcissa Malfoy ran to the girl's side. Pansy was relived to hear the woman's voice instead of her attacker's as she had anticipated. Narcissa gently stroked her back, a single tear falling down her cheek; even the motherly touch that normally would have lulled her into a delicate sleep could not calm Pansy this time.

"Pansy sweetheart," Narcissa broke the silence, though only just. Pansy did not respond but continued to stare blankly in front of her. "Pansy?" she tried again. Getting no response, Narcissa lifted the sheet from Pansy's body, jumping back at the ghastly sight before her. The once clean silk bedding was drenched in blood and other bodily fluids. Narcissa turned on the lights with a flick of her wand to reveal the catastrophe that had taken place just hours before. An elegant gown fit for a ball trampled on beside the bed. Torn sheets, bindings on the bedposts, red splatters of blood here and there. Pansy didn't seem to mind the commotion, however, and remained motionless.

"Pansy," Narcissa cried softly. She did not budge. She remained staring emotionless, her eyes affixed to the wall as if it were the Mona Lisa. "Pansy, who-?" but she needn't ask who before realizing. "No." Finally showing some form of response, Pansy nodded her head. Narcissa sobbed harder than ever. Pansy's squeezing her hand was minimum comfort as the woman cried into her dress sleeve. Finally, fearing that the cries would never cease, Pansy lifted herself from the mattress, being sure to bind the sheet to her naked form before wrapping her arms around Narcissa, who molded herself to the girl like an infant to its mother.

"Pansy, I'm so sorry. I should have-"

"There was nothing you could do, Narcissa." The room fell silent for a moment, almost eerie. Then, she asked the one question Pansy had hoped to avoid for the time being.

"How?" she asked sullenly. Lowering her head, Pansy looked away, trying with all of her might to avoid answering the painful question. "Pansy, you need to tell me what happened, sweetheart." Nothing. Narcissa stood up, moving so that her face met Pansy's. "I can't help you unless you tell me what happened," she said, sitting beside Pansy, squeezing her hand. The girl took a deep breath.

"I had seen my...him, come into the ballroom with another woman. It reminded me of how my mother should have been the one on his arm." A single tear trickled from her eye, yet she proceeded. "Dr-" she began, but thinking it over, she quickly stammered,"I..decided to ask him about my mother, maybe as a Christmas present. It was obviously a very stupid decision on my part." She refrained from telling Narcissa that Draco had suggested she look for her father. She knew how angry the woman would be if she found out her son had been involved. "When I came up to my room, I found him. He was in my bed with another woman. She left, and he got angry. Really angry." Pansy's tears began to fall a bit faster now. "He told me that he needed to teach me a lesson. And then, he-" but her words were lost in choked cries.

Narcissa held her close, repressing her violent trembles. "I tried to stop him," Pansy coughed. "I couldn't stop him."

"I know, darling. I know," Narcissa shushed her, stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head. She held the girl there for a moment, waiting for her sobs to slow. Finally, her breathing evened out, and Pansy collapsed into her chest, though she remained awake.

"Pansy, honey," Narcissa said continuing to stroke the girl's hair. She stirred, but barely. "We should get you taken care of, sweetheart." The girl nodded her head, sitting herself up as Narcissa stood before her. With a subtle wand movement, the fluids were siphoned from the girl's body. Narcissa then walked over to the dresser to get a clean, lace nightgown which she slipped over Pansy's nude form. She had one of the house elves bring her a bottle of dreamless sleep potion that was kept on hand at the Malfoy household because of Draco's frequent nightmares.

"Are you sure you want to sleep in Draco's room tonight?" she asked walking Pansy carefully down the hall. "You could stay with Lucius and I like Draco did when he was younger." Pansy gave her a weak smile.

"No thank you, Narcissa. I'll be fine staying with Draco."

"Alright, but if you need anything, you know where our room is." She kissed Pansy on top of her head, carefully opening the door to Draco's lavish suite. The walls were covered with posters of his favorite Quidditch team, the Falmouth Falcons, although most of the space surrounding Draco's bed was taken up by pictures of topless muggle men.

A bed was already made up for Pansy beside Draco's as usual. It had been a gesture, while they usually simply shared Draco's queen sized mattress, but tonight, Pansy thought that it might be better if she slept in her own bed. Narcissa laid her down, making sure that she was comfortable before tucking her in and giving her the dreamless sleep potion to aid her in sleep. Pansy drank the deep purple liquid with a grimace, though she instantly felt drowsy. As Narcissa was about to leave Pansy to sleep, she heard a sob escape the girl.

"What is it, honey?" she asked. Pansy shook her head, wiping away her tears.

"I just wonder what mother would think of all of this, if she were here," she whispered. Narcissa bent down to kiss the top of the girl's head.

"As far as I'm concerned, I am your mother," and sleep overtook her.

Pansy woke up the next morning to an empty room; it seemed that Draco had gone to breakfast without her. For a split second, she had the initiative to hop out of bed and run down stairs to meet him, but then, she remembered. Slowly, she edged out of bed to meet the cold air. A robe and pair of warm slippers had been laid out for her, she assumed, by the house elf. She slid her feet into he slippers and flung the robe over her back, slipping her arms into the provided holes. She eased her way downstairs, following the long corridor to the dining room where Draco, Lucius and Narcissa sat eating a large platter of warm breakfast.

"'Morning, Pans," Draco said, taking a bite of his toast. Narcissa looked up immediately. Pansy gave her a small smile. "You feeling better, hun?" he asked.

"What?" Pansy asked worried. She had hoped Narcissa hadn't said anything to Draco about what had happened last night.

"Mum said you were sick. That's why I let you sleep this morning. You feel better now?" Cautiously, Pansy nodded her head, walking over to sit beside Draco where a bowl of hot porridge waited for her.

"Perhaps we should call a healer?" Lucius said over his copy of the Daily Prophet.

"No," Narcissa said quickly. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of her myself. She'll be fine in a few days time." She stuck her fork daintily into her eggs, her eyes never leaving Pansy's. That knowing motherly look pulled at Pansy's heartstrings in a most terribly wonderful way.

After breakfast, Narcissa discreetly approached Pansy.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm better," she said. This was true as far as her physical being was concerned; the pain that had consumed her lower body had almost vanished, though there were still deep gashes on her wrists from where a rope had bound her to the bed.

"And you slept well?" she implored. Now the two were in the large sitting room where Narcissa sat Pansy carefully onto the couch.

"Fine," she replied. Narcissa clasped her hand over Pansy's.

"You tell me if you need anything, okay? Anything at all. Money is no object." Pansy smiled.

"I'm perfectly fine." Narcissa nodded. She got up and made to leave when 'Pansy stopped her. "Thank you, Mum."


	10. Chapter 10

After the holiday, Pansy found going back to school quite difficult. It was awkward, trying to get back into the swing of things; classes started up again, meals were served at the same times morning, noon, and night, friends crowded around asking about each others' holiday. Normally, Pansy would have gone and shown off some piece of extravagant jewelry that Draco had given her (and in most cases, he did the same thing), but this year was different. She sat back while the others chatted about their holidays, sinking into the crowd as if she didn't exist. Life went on, however. The same drawling voices blathered on about Potions and History of Magic, dinner was still served promptly at seven-thirty with the usual hustle-and-bustle of the Great Hall, and her friends still all gathered around her, giggling snide remarks at other girls as they passed by. And Pansy, with her plastered smile, pretended that nothing was wrong.

Though she seemed happy, there were some visual changes in her. She was rather unkempt then one would expect of Pansy Parkinson; her clothes didn't fit her properly anymore, her normally skin-tight white shirt like a coat on her skeletal frame. Her hair that normally stayed in a silken black bob that just gently cupped the bottoms of her ears had now grown past her shoulders. Her face was hollow and sunken, dark purple bags beneath her eyes contrasting with her pallid complexion. After the first few weeks back at school, these changes became more evident. People stared at her in the hallway, looking her over with disgusted glances. Draco defended her, fighting back with that Malfoy glare that could practically turn a person to stone. Even Draco couldn't deny it, though. This wasn't the Pansy he knew.

Three weeks of mindlessly attending classes, following Draco to meals, and pretending to act interested in conversation found Pansy very nervous. Her guard was always up, shadows and small noises causing her to jump. She hadn't exactly been sleeping right, either. Visions of the night she spent with her attacker plagued her dreams most nights keeping her from sleeping all together. The rare nights that she did slip into a light sleep she often woke up in a cold sweat, shaking and panting. Still no one else knew, not even Draco. She was afraid of what he might think about her, if he would see her differently. It was fine when it was just she and Draco, but having no one would be unbearable.

Pansy stared blankly up at the ceiling of her four-poster. Her eyelids were heavy with sleep that threatened to take her at any moment. She fought it, though, to the best of her abilities; it was easier than battling the visions that clouded her head the moment she closed her eyes. So every night she lay awake, her mind swarming with thoughts of secrets she had been keeping for months. She placed a hand over her eyes, attempting to ease the stress from her body somehow. When she removed her hand she found herself in a rather familiar place. She spent most of her summers and holidays here. Sitting up in the silken bedsheets, Pansy looked around the large room. Her reminiscence provided momentary comfort, however, as a familiar voice soon filled the room.

"Pansy," a man's voice said. The room seemed icy-cold as the girl slowly turned around. A plump man with a handlebar mustache stood at the door, an eerie smirk on his face. "Aren't you going to come give Daddy a kiss?" She shuddered, though found herself standing anyway. Walking slowly over to the the door, she found the man's cheek, kissing it lightly before backing off as far as she could. Noting her fear, the man chuckled slightly.

"Do you really fear me so, darling?" The girl wasn't sure whether or not she should answer. "It's alright, I won't be angry if you do. Most people fear me, you know. I'm not exactly sure why." He walked dangerously close to the girl. "I'm a very gently man, really. I could show you." The man swept a piece of stray hair behind the girl's ear, causing her to flinch. "There's no need to be worried, darling. I assure you." Resting his hand on her shoulder, she made a violent twitching motion. "I won't hurt you. Never hurt you." He smiled, and she knew as he began to slowly walk her backwards what he was about to do.

"Please don't," she said softly.

"I'm not going to hurt you, honey. I promise." He laid her back onto the bed.

"Please," she said once more, tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

"Just let me show you how gentle I can be," he said before removing his shirt. As he made to unbutton the girl's shirt next, she screamed.

"Please, Father don't!"

Pansy opened her eyes, her heart beating mercilessly in her chest. She was once again staring up at the canopy of her four-poster. It had been another nightmare, but they were becoming more real each time. This one had been too much. She couldn't be alone right now. Sneaking quietly out of bed, Pansy left her dorm room, silently closing the door behind her. The paths between the girls' and boys' dormitories seemed miles. Finally, Pansy found her way into the boys' dormitories, stopping at the door that said "Sixth Years." She made her way inside, knowing perfectly where she was going. She opened a curtain of the four-poster closest to the fire, peering in on a blond boy in emerald silk pajamas. In his arms was a stuffed snowy-white owl, now covered in his precious Malfoy drool. On the nightstand was a picture of a black-haired boy smiling up at them blowing kisses. Pansy sighed in disgust. Jumping onto the bed, she shook the boy awake.

"Draco," she whispered. She boy rolled over, mumbling. "Draco, get up!"

"What? Harry? Oh..Pansy. What's wrong? And it better have something to do with nothing less than you losing an appendage or I'll kill you."

"I need to talk," she said. Draco rolled over.

"Well you know, my ears will still be working in the morning. You couldn't have waited until then?"

"Draco," Pansy said dangerously. He sat up, pulling the blankets with him.

"Alright, what's wrong, Pans?" he asked offering the blanket to her.

"I - I had a bad dream," she said awkwardly.

"Yes, and what happened in this dream?" Draco asked yawning.

"Well – I - I don't think I should tell you," she said.

"Pansy, how am I supposed to help you if you won't tell me what's wrong?" Draco asked, resting his head on her shoulder sleepily.

"I shouldn't tell you, Dray."

"Pansy, you need to tell me. That's the only way I can help you."

"I can't tell you, Draco. I shouldn't have come here." Pansy tried to get up, but Draco held her back.

"Pansy Parkinson, you listen to me. You woke me up in the middle of the night, interrupting not only my beauty sleep but a wonderful dream about Harry. Now you've obviously been very upset by this dream, so are you going to tell me about it or am I going to have to use legilimency on you?" Pansy was in awe. Never had Draco actually threatened her with legilimency before. She sat back down, placing the blankets over herself once more.

"I was in my bedroom at the Manor," she began shakily.

"Go on," Draco said.

"My - my father, was there."

"And what did he do?" Draco asked. Pansy fought the urge to cry as the memories came back to her.

"First he made he kiss him on the cheek," she said twisting her fingers in the emerald sheets.

"Then what?"

"Then - then he - ask me if I was afraid of him."

"And what did you say?"

"I didn't," she said nervously. "So, he said he wanted to show me that I shouldn't be afraid of him. That he was gentle."

"What happened Pansy?" Draco asked awkwardly.

"He took my shoulder, walked me over to the bed, and he..." Pansy closed her eyes tightly, not allowing tears to fall.

"Pansy," Draco said holding his friend. "It was just a nightmare. It didn't happen. It was just a bad dream. Alright? Pansy?" But she didn't answer.

"Pansy," Draco said nervously. "Tell me it was just a dream." She looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes. The knowing look they shared said all of what Pansy had been hiding from Draco for the last month.

"That sick bastard. I'll kill him!" Draco fumed, slamming his fists into the mattress.

"Draco," Pansy shushed. "Please calm down. You'll wake the others."

"Screw them! I don't care about them. I care about you!" he exclaimed.

"I'm fine, Draco," Pansy said weakly.

"Obviously you're not. Pansy, look at yourself! You look like a ghost, you've become so pale. And you've put yourself at such a distance from everyone else. Even me." For the first time in almost a month, Pansy took a real look at herself; her skin was pale white and ice cold to the touch. Every bone was visible in her now emaciated body. She practically swam in her nightgown, and her midnight hair hung lank and unkempt an either side of her face.

"When did it happen?" Draco asked. Pansy looked away, avoiding his gaze. She knew that if she told him, he would blame himself entirely.

"It doesn't matter," she stated plainly. Draco sighed.

"It does matter, Pans. If you want me to help you I need to know. Now, when did it happen?"

"The Christmas Ball at the Manor," she said. It didn't take long for Draco to put two and two together. He put his face in his hands, contemplating before coming up for rebuttal. Before he could respond, however, Pansy stopped him. "Draco, I know what you're going to say, and it's not your fault."

"But it is!" he yelled. "I suggested you speak to your father, remember? I sent you upstairs to look for him. I sent you right to him..." Draco was practically in tears as he groped at his sheets in anger.

"You didn't know, Draco. It's not your fault," Pansy comforted him.

"If I had just gone with you like I had planned, I could have -"

"There was nothing to be done, Draco. No one could have helped me." They sat in silence for a moment as Draco took in the situation. Finally, he broke the silence.

"We have to tell father. He'll take care of this."

"No, Draco. We can't tell Lucius. My father may be scum, but I don't want him dead."

"Am I the only one who knows then?" he asked almost hopefully.

"Mum knows," she said. "She found me in my room after it happened. That's why she had been taking care of me."

"And she didn't tell me? That bitch!" Draco said scandalized. Pansy chuckled.

"Well Draco, I had asked her not to. I didn't want - I didn't want you to think any different of me. I couldn't lose you, Draco. You're like a sister to me." Draco smiled.

"I will never think any different of you no matter what you throw at me. You will always be a stuck up, nosy bitch in my mind." Pansy smiled, swatting at him with a pillow.

"You are so lucky I love you, Dray." The blond smirked.

"I know. Now, let's get some sleep, okay? A man needs his beauty rest."


	11. Chapter 11

Now that Draco knew her secret, Pansy's school life seemed a lot less complicated. Sure, she still kept her distance from others and rarely spoke to anyone other than Draco, but it was clear to anyone that she had made great strides since she had confessed her secret; her body was filling out once more, her curves returning to fill out her perfect gray and emerald uniform. Her hair was restored to its previous perfect state, silken and pointed. And most importantly, she was smiling again.

"I'm telling you Draco, that's not possible," Pansy laughed, hopping down each step of the grand staircase.

"It so is!" he said trying to keep up with his friend.

"Draco, it is not possible to ride a dragon blindfolded," she reasoned.

"It depends on which is blindfolded," Harry jumped in.

"You two are ridiculous," she sighed, smiling nevertheless.

"And yet, you love us," Draco smiled brightly.

"Yeah well it'd be a lot easier to love you if you weren't such poofs," she said sticking out her tongue. She put her arms around Draco's shoulders, rocking back and forth with an embrace. As she let him go, she felt something rub itself against her leg.

"Draco, are you -?" Pansy looked down expecting to see the blond's foot on her shin, but was pleasantly surprised to see that it wasn't.

"Helios!" she said kneeling down to pick up the ginger feline. "Draco look! It's Helios!"

"Charmed, again," he said.

"You want to go see your uncle Dray, don't you Helios?" Pansy said gesturing the cat into Draco's arms.

"No no. It's quite fine. You can hold him," he said avoiding the cat's gaze.

"Aw, Uncle Dray's a meanie," Pansy cooed, cradling the cat in her arms.

"Hey Crookshanks," Harry said scratching the animal's head. He purred soundly against Pansy's shoulder. "Such a good cat, isn't he?" Just then, Helios leapt from Pansy's arms, running down the corridor.

"Helios!" she said running after him.

"Probably saw a mouse," Harry suggested to Draco who cringed at the thought.

"Helios," she giggled, chasing after the animal. She followed him down the long stretch of corridor, around two corners, up a flight of stairs until finally he stopped dead center of a hallway on the fourth floor.

"Silly cat," she said picking him up.

"That's his favorite game," a girl said. She sat on the step behind the two reading a rather heavy-looking book.

"Oh, Hermione," Pansy said awkwardly. She moved to put Helios down when the girl stopped her.

"No, it's fine. Play with him. He obviously keeps finding you for some reason."

"I don't mind," Pansy said stroking the cat. "He's very well mannered."

"He's a good companion when you sit by the fire to read at night. Sleeps on my pillow most nights, as well."

"That's what he did all summer," Pansy said.

"I never did thank you for taking care of him over the summer," Hermione said closing her book.

"It was absolutely my pleasure. It was great to have someone to keep me company. Especially when my father -" She stopped herself before she could say anymore.

"Was he away a lot? I know I would miss my father if he were away," Hermione suggested.

"No. My - my father. He's a very cross man," she said to the floor.

"Oh.." Hermione said shuffling on the marble step that she sat on.

"Crookshanks is a great cat," Pansy said in an attempt to change the subject. "You must have missed him something awful."

"I did. I had hoped that I would find him when I got back to school. Maybe someone found him and brought him back here, you know? But I'm happy that you found him, Pansy. You seem to have cared for him very well." She smiled.

"I'm pretty good at looking after things. Don't let my outward appearance fool you."

"Never," Hermione chuckled. "How could I after you took such good care of me that night?" Pansy's smile faltered.

"What night?" she asked hoping to avoid the conversation.

"That night a few months back. Draco took us all out to that club in Hogsmeade. I was drunk and you brought me all the way back up to the castle. You even brought me to my dorm and changed my clothes for me. You're very sweet."

"Oh yeah. That night," Pansy said a bit awkwardly.

"Should I not have mentioned it?" Hermione asked unsure. "I wondered whether or not I should."

"No, it's alright. It just seemed like the thing to do at the time. Draco carted Harry off and Ron was a blubbering mess. I figured you could use a bit of taking care of," Pansy said.

"I kissed you," Hermione said a little pink.

"You did," Pansy said uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry," Hermione began. "I was drunk and I didn't know what was going on, and it was very inappropriate of me -"

"Hermione!" Pansy stopped her. "It's alright. I know that you were drunk. It's alright." Hermione sighed.

"Thank goodness. I was worried that things would get really weird between us. Besides, I barely remember it," she said dismissively.

"Yeah, me too," Pansy said confidently.

"And if it's any consolation, I had a wicked hangover the next morning," Hermione said smiling. Pansy offered her a small laugh.

"That helps a bit." The sound of their laughter must have given away their discreet location, however, for a moment later, they were no longer alone.

"Pansy," a large man said. "You had me looking all over for you."

"F-father?" She froze.

"Why so stiff, my darling? Come give daddy a kiss." With all of the courage in her body, Pansy walked over to the man, placing a quick kiss on his round cheek. "That's my girl. Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" he asked noticing Hermione picking up her book.

"Father this is Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is my father," she said quietly.

"How do you do, Mr. Parkinson?" Hermione asked.

"Excellent, Miss Granger. Thank you for asking," he smiled warmly. "But if you'll excuse the both of us, I really must tell Pansy something. Rather important."

"Of course," she smiled. "See you at dinner, Pansy."

"See you at dinner," Pansy said hopefully. As soon as Hermione had reached the bottom of the stairwell, Mr. Parkinson began.

"What's wrong with you? Make me walk all over creation just to find you," he growled.

"I - I'm sorry, father," she said quietly.

"Good. Now, have you been working on your mission given to you by the Dark Lord?"

"Well f-father, I really wasn't sure -"

"You can't mess this up, Pansy!" the man yelled. "If you fail then the punishment falls on my head, not yours. Do you ever think?"

"I will try harder, father," she said, her head hung.

"You best try harder because if you do not, I will know. I have eyes all around this castle, girl, and trust me. You are never out of their range."

"Yes father."

"Leave, now. I'm going to go have a visit with Professor Snape and then, I shall leave you to your mission." Pansy nodded her head, leaving the second she was told she could. She ran down to the Great Hall having anticipating the meeting of one person after the interference with her father.

"Hey Pansy," Hermione said. "Have a nice talk with your dad?"

"Wait, what?" Draco asked from the cluster where he, Hermione and Harry stood. "Your father? What did he want?"

"Nothing of real importance. Just something that he wanted to remind me to do," she glared at Draco hoping that he would get the message. "It was mostly to say hi and to tell me that he loved me," she smiled.

"Yeah, I bet," Draco scowled.

"Who's up for dinner?" Pansy asked beginning down the long aisle to one of the benches.

"Sounds great, Pansy," Hermione said. "But, could I talk to you for a sec?" The two walked off to the side allowing Draco and Harry to find seats.

"What's up?" she asked casually.

"We didn't really get to finish our conversation earlier," she began.

"Yeah, sorry. My dad can be kind of unpredictable at times."

"I can tell," Hermione said softly. "But I wanted to ask you. Now that we're...good, do you think we could be friends?" Pansy smiled.

"Sure. Friends." She offered Hermione her hand to shake in agreement, who took it. They walked back to the table where Draco and Harry held their seats.

"You two alright?" Draco asked.

"Great."


	12. Chapter 12

"And you should really try to stay in the front of the classroom so you're close to the teacher," Draco said to Pansy as she idly scribbled a second foot of parchment on stunning spells. "And-are you listening to me?" he asked snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"Huh? Yeah," she waved her hand at him. He sighed heavily, stealing her parchment away from her. "Hey!" she yelled. "That's due tomorrow!"

"Pansy, you need to listen to me," he said somberly. "This is for your own good." Ever since Mr. Parkinson's unannounced visit the day before, Draco had become alarmingly, one could even say annoyingly concerned with Pansy's safety.

"Draco, I'm fine. I'm not in any immediate danger, I swear."

"But I don't want you to be in any danger!" he said anxiously. "I'd feel a lot better if you'd just listen to what I have to say, alright?" Pansy sighed, capping her ink bottle.

"Alright, Dray. I'll listen."

"Okay, so. In light of last night's mishap," he began. "I have devised a list of ways to keep you as safe as possible. Number one: walking to class with someone. Seeing as I'm in all of your classes, this shouldn't be a problem, but should I not be able to do so -"

"I'll have someone else walk me. Gotcha."

"Great. Number two: I think it may be a good idea if you start wearing a whistle."

"What? Why, so if something happens I can call on my group of invisible warriors and scream "ATTACK!"?"

"No!" Draco said. "It's for if something happens and you're unable to yell for help. Or at least yell loud enough. Anyone within a five mile radius will be able to hear you."

"Draco, the noise range of a whistle isn't even a mile," Pansy said.

"Not the one I've had Mother send you..." he mumbled.

"Dray!"

"Number three," he moved on. "Don't talk to anyone you don't know."

"Oh come on, Dray. The 'don't talk to strangers' speech?" she asked indignantly.

"You can never be too sure. Evil takes many forms, Pansy. Which reminds me. I'm so happy that you're friends with Hermione now. I mean, I can't be going into the girl's bathroom everyday -"

"Alright, enough. I know that you're concerned with my safety, but I draw the line at having someone babysit me while I'm using the toilet." Pansy gathered her belongings, storming out of the room.

"Be safe!" Draco yelled after her. She rolled her eyes, continuing up the winding staircase from the dungeons. Eventually, she found her way to the library; finally some peace and quiet. Making her way to the back, Pansy took a seat at the desk nearest the corner of the great room. Finally having extracted her essay from her bag, she began to scribble once more. While on the third foot, a shadow found itself overlooking her.

"Could you please move? You're blocking my light," she asked not even bothering to look up.

"Maybe if you moved that chair I could sit down next to you?" a girl asked. Pansy looked up.

"Hermione. Hey. What are you doing here?" Well, that was a stupid question.

"Just picking up a few books. Sometimes I have a hard time falling asleep and I need something to do." She already had a stack of four or so ancient looking books.

"Ron?" Pansy asked. Hermione shook her head.

"I'm through with him. Ever since his whole episode with "Lav-Lav" I've had absolutely nothing to do with that little prat."

"Oh?" Pansy said sitting up a little.

"Well, yeah. Any guy who's going to treat me like that isn't worth my time," she said confidently.

"Someone's rather sure of themselves, aren't they?" Pansy asked smirking.

"Absolutely," Hermione smiled.

"Confidence. I like that in a girl, Granger. Draco's right, I am lucky to have you as a friend." Hermione smiled.

"It's good to have you as a friend too, Pansy. But right now, I really have to go. I told Harry I'd help him finish his potions essay. See you at breakfast?"

"See you," Pansy said. As she watched her new friend leave, she smiled to herself. It was wonderful to have such a great friend. Great taste in books, hates sports, beautiful brown eyes, good head on her shoulders...wait. Beautiful brown eyes? What was she talking about? This was Hermione Granger. Her friend. She couldn't be attracted to her...could she?


	13. Chapter 13

"Blah blah blah...potions..." Draco mimicked the bat-like professor as he rambled on about roots and herbs.

"Draco, love. Do you think that for once you could pay attention in this class?" Harry asked him. Draco smiled.

"Harry, love. Do you think that for once you could lighten up and just play along?"

"Polar opposites, I'm telling you," Pansy whispered to Hermione.

"If you ask me, I think that the both of them could use a bit of - oh dear God -" Hermione trailed off; Draco had officially distracted Harry by means of sticking his tongue half way down his throat.

"Draco, you dog," Pansy said quietly enough so only she and Hermione could hear.

"Ehem," a man cleared his throat. "Mr. Potter, could I ask you exactly what you're doing with your tongue in my godson's mouth?"

"Well actually, Uncle Sev, technically my tongue was in his mouth," Draco said lifting his head momentarily.

Snape blanched. "Regardless, neither of you seem to be paying attention. Potter, you especially could benefit from this course."

"Why Harry?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah, he already makes the best stuff that makes me totally -"

"I think he means, that Harry needs potions to work in the Ministry once school is over, Draco," Hermione stopped him.

"Actually, I simply meant that Potter needed to raise his marks in this class. His last potion received a Troll," Snape said.

"Well if that's all, Harry, I can help you with potions. As long as you promise to call me Professor Malfoy -"

"Draco, enough," Snape said attempting to hold in his breakfast. "We can pick this up tomorrow. Class dismissed." They gathered their belongings, Draco taking Harry's hand.

"Finally. I thought he'd never let us leave..."

"Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Potter. Where do you think you are going?" Snape asked from him desk. The two of them sighed, walking back to the dungeon.

"And I thought that they would never let us leave," Pansy said as she and Hermione walked up the spiraling stairs. "So, what's on the agenda for today, 'Mione?" she asked taking the stairs two at a time.

"I was thinking about finishing my Ancient Runes essay in the common room. We had all that snow last night and there's really nothing to do." Pansy sighed.

"Maybe we can go out later and just play in the snow?" she suggested. From the look in Hermione's eyes, one could practically see the cogs meshing inside her head.

"I have a brilliant idea." Hermione grabbed Pansy's hand, pulling her up the stairs. Flight after flight, Pansy stopped Hermione to ask exactly what her 'idea' was, and every time her answer was the same: 'You'll see.' It wasn't until they had reached Gryffindor tower that Hermione finally let her rest against one of the marble pillars.

"Alright," she huffed. "Now that - you've made me run – all - this way up here. Can you please tell me what your 'brilliant idea' is?" Hermione smirked.

"I think that we should take advantage of this last bit of snow, two adventurous girls like ourselves, and go sledding."

"Sledding?" she asked. "What's sledding?" Hermione's jaw dropped.

"You've never been sledding?" Pansy shook her head. "Oh well, then there's no question. We're definitely going sledding." Hermione took her hand again, trailing her up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"To get you bundled up. It's freezing outside and I won't have you complaining the whole time."

Hermione was right; it was absolutely freezing outside for a late February afternoon. They weren't the only ones outside, however. Younger students littered the courtyard in the deep heat of a snowball fight. Others were busy making snowmen with scarves of their house colors.

"I'm not sure I want to do this," Pansy said as she and Hermione walked across the great grass field. Behind her, Hermione dragged a wooden toboggan big enough to hold but she and Pansy.

"It'll be fun, I promise. Just trust me." As they made their way closer to the hill adjacent to the great castle, they found two boys playing in the snow.

"Draco, what are you doing?" the black-haired boy asked watching the aforementioned boy wriggling in the snow.

"Making a snow angel, silly. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Well, it sort of looks like you're attempting to swim, and are failing miserably," he said. Draco stuck out his tongue.

"Help me up will you, Harry?" he asked holding out his hand. Harry took it, pulling carefully as not to mess up the print that Draco had left in the snow. Draco looked it over, and shook his head.

"Nope. No, this just is not right," he said.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Harry asked quite confused.

"This looks nothing like you, Harry." Harry smiled at him.

"You flatter me, Draco. But, how can we know what an angel really looks like?" Before he knew it, Harry's face was in the soft newly fallen snow.

"You make one," Draco smiled. As soon as the smile had spread across his face it had left as he too felt the back of his head hit the ground.

"Help me," Harry said letting go of his ankle. Draco pouted on his back with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. "What's wrong, honey?" Harry asked.

"It's cold," Draco said. "Warm me up." Harry smiled at him.

"You want me to warm you up?"

"Yes please," Draco mused. Harry tackled him, rolling over again and again in a kind of wrestling match in the snow.

"Um, do I even want to know?" Pansy questioned Hermione

"I don't know," she said hesitantly. "We should say hello, at least. Don't you think?"

"I suppose we should," Pansy said detouring to where the two boys continued to roll about, laughing. "Hey, Dray. Hey Harry, what's up?"

"Pansy," Harry said still giggling. "Just playing around with Draco." He sat up, leaving Draco in the snow.

"Hey, help me up," he pouted.

"Naw, I kinda like him down there," Pansy said. "Makes it easier to understand what everyone else is saying u here where there aren't any airhead bottle-blonds talking."

"Excuse me?" Draco fumed, turning his body every which way until finally he was on his feet again.

"Looks like you didn't need help getting up after all, Draco," she smirked. The two Gryffindors stood by chuckling.

"There are two things I don't tolerate, Pansy. My father's bloody peacocks, and people bad talking my hair. Which, if you'll recall only had to be dyed because you decided to try a new mousse!" By the look of positive rage on Draco's face, the three couldn't help but break into a gaggle of hysterical laughter.

"Draco, what would we do without you?" Hermione asked.

"Apparently you would have no entertainment," he scowled.

"So, I never asked where you two were going," Harry said noticing the toboggan that was still attached to Hermione by a thin rope.

"Seeing as this was probably the last snow of the season, we figured we'd take advantage of it and go sledding. I've got a first timer on my hands," Hermione gestured her head toward Pansy.

"What? You've never been sledding?" Harry asked. "Even I was allowed to use Dudley's sled once he and his friends were done playing."

"It's not proper for a pure-blood!" Draco said.

"Really now? Then what did you two do as children when you played in the snow? Make snow angels I expect," Harry said.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we did make snow angels when we were younger. But we were usually too busy with our studies or attending balls where we met 'suitors', though Pans and I had been betrothed to each other practically in the womb."

"Good thing I snatched you up then or neither of you would learn to have any fun," Harry grabbed Draco, tickling him again.

"Which is where we're off to now. You have fun, boys," Hermione said beginning to run, leaving a trail with her sled behind her.

"Wait up!" Pansy yelled chasing after her.

"Ready?" Hermione asked. She sat behind Pansy in the wooden toboggan that teetered atop a snowy hill.

"Are you positive that I have to be in the front?" Pansy asked wearily.

"Absolutely. It's a right of passage for first timers. You should feel safer there anyway. I'm right behind you to keep you in." Hermione gave her a gentle squeeze that for some reason sent shock waves through her body.

"Okay, I trust you," she said taking in a deep breath of the icy cold February air.

"Alright. Here we go. One. Two -" Hermione pushed off and down the hill they went. As they hugged each bump and curve, Pansy screamed at the top of her lungs. Hermione laughed, holding on to her friend in an attempt to comfort her. When the hill changed into flat land, the toboggan stopped jut short of the great tree before the lake. The second it stopped moving, Pansy jumped out.

"I am NEVER getting back in that thing again!" she yelled erratically. Hermione simply laughed.

"Are you kidding me? That was fun!" she said standing up dusting the snow off of herself.

"Your definition of 'fun' and mine must be on two completely different planets. That was terrifying! I feared for my life!"

"A bit over dramatic," Hermione mused. "You act like it's -" a patch of ice hidden by the newly fallen snow crossed her path, causing her to slip. Thankfully Pansy had acquired extremely sensitive reflexes over the years and caught her before she hit the ground.

"-dangerous," she finished with a huff. They stood for a while, Pansy simply holding her in her arms until finally, "Thanks for catching me, Pansy." She let go of the girl, allowing her to find the toboggan rope.

"I've got your back," Pansy smiled. Hermione giggled.

"What'd you say we go get some hot cocoa from the Great Hall?"

"Let's go," Pansy smiled, taking the rope from her hands.


	14. Chapter 14

"-it's unbearable Pansy! I just couldn't handle it anymore!" Draco cried, his head resting in Pansy's lap.

"Tell me what happened, Dray," she said stroking his hair.

"Well, you know that we've been together for five months now. Things were going great. I just felt like every day was a battle, you know? Like he didn't even want it anymore."

"-and he just said that he needed time to think about things. What does that even mean, Hermione?" a pink faced Harry sobbed into his friend's shoulder.

"I think it means you just need to give him some space and let him work this out for himself. He's obviously going through something very difficult right now if he would do this to you with no real explanation," she reasoned.

"-but he doesn't appreciate me! I can never get a word in edgewise. He just doesn't know how to give me what I really need," Draco said folding his arms.

"He said what?" Hermione asked outraged.

"That I didn't love him," Harry sobbed even harder.

"Draco, I've seen you with Harry. He doesn't deprive you of anything," Pansy said earnestly.

"He changed, Pansy. He used to be this guy that could help me see into forever. Now all I can see is a brick wall."

"You treat him like his tears are gold. There's no way that he could tell you that you don't love him," Hermione said. "I'm sure Pansy is with him right now talking some sense into him."

"I won't. I can't see him right now. It's too hard for me to look at his face without getting angry," Draco said clenching his fists slightly.

"But you need to talk to him about it, Dray. It's the only way things can get better," Pansy said.

"Hermione, no. No no, I can't. My heart has already been broken once today. Seeing his face. Knowing that everything is in shambles now. It's too difficult."

From this point on, with their two male doppelgangers at complete odds with each other, Pansy and Hermione were held apart. They met in passing, Pansy with Draco by her side and Hermione with Harry attached to her arm.

"Hey 'Mione," Pansy would say to her. Draco would scowl his Malfoy scowl.

"Hey, Pansy," she would reply, Harry sobbing idly on her shoulder. Outside of class they rarely spoke, now spending all of their time taking care of their boys. It wasn't until one day when both girls were asked to retrieve ingredients for a potion that they were finally able to speak.

"Long time no talk," Pansy said.

"Yeah I know..." Hermione frowned.

"I missed you." Hermione smiled.

"I missed you too, Pansy."

"How's life?" she asked handing her handfuls colored leaves.

"Alright I guess," she sighed. "Kind of depressing with Harry crying around me all the time."

"I know what you mean," Pansy said gathering something that looked somewhat like mushrooms. "Draco's been crazy without Harry. They'd better get back together soon of I'll go mad. He'd just so stubborn."

"It's just terrible to see them like this. They obviously love each other. Why let each other hurt like this?" Hermione and Pansy became silent for a moment as to absorb what had just been said.

"We should get back to the class," Pansy said finally.

"Yeah, but it was really great to talk to you again. I feel like it's been forever."

"You know what?" Pansy began.

"What?" Hermione asked oddly.

"I think I know how we can spend a bit more time with each other and not upset either Draco or Harry." Hermione turned her head to the side. "Do you think you could meet me at the Astronomy Tower?"

"I don't know if I could get away from Harry..." she frowned.

"After he goes to sleep. Midnight?" Hermione gasped.

"After hours? What if we get caught?"

"If we don't get caught we don't find out, will we?" Pansy smirked. For a brief moment, Hermione bit her lip in contemplation.

"Alright. But if we get caught-"

"Which we won't," Pansy interfered.

"-We'll both be out of the running for Head Girl. And being Prefect is a privilege."

"Listen to me, 'Mione. We are not going to get caught, and you will without a doubt be Head Girl next year." Hermione blushed.

"Midnight," Hermione made sure of the time.

"Can't wait," Pansy smiled.

It was finally Midnight as Pansy paced back and forth near the threshold of the Astronomy Tower. Hermione had yet to show up for their first 'secret meeting.' As she turned to walked toward the window for what seemed to be the thousandth time, someone grabbed her from behind.

"Hey there," Hermione half whispered into the dark.

"I almost thought that you weren't coming," Pansy said. Hermione hugged her tightly for the first time in over three weeks; it felt so good to feel Hermione in her arms again. Why she was unsure, but she payed little mind to it.

"Sorry I'm late, Pansy. I couldn't get away from Harry. He just wouldn't fall asleep." Pansy scoffed.

"I've been putting herbs in Draco's tea to put him to sleep for years," Pansy said. "He's been asleep for hours."

"You DRUG him?" Hermione asked.

"Don't act so surprised. How else is a girl supposed to get her beauty rest with that blathering blond around?" Hermione giggled.

"So, catch me up. What have I been missing?" Hermione asked. She sat Indian-style on the floor, gesturing for Pansy to join her.

"Just a whole mess of Draco complaining about how Harry treated him- or rather - didn't. Going on and on about him for hours."

"Same with Harry," Hermione said. "You know, for two people who don't want to even speak to each other anymore they sure seem to be speaking of each other quite a bit."

"Another benefit of the tea," Pansy said. The two began to laugh, which seemed to last forever. They talked into the night about anything on their minds: class, homework, books they were reading. Eventually the horizon began to blaze with bright yellows and oranges once more.

"We talked all night," Hermione laughed.

"And we have class in-" Pansy gazed lazily at her watch, "- two hours." Hermione's eyes grew wide.

"Oh my God. We'd better get back to our dorms _now_ before we get in trouble," she got up taking Pansy's hand.

"Hermione, relax!" Pansy said taking both of her shoulder. "I will walk you back to Gryffindor Tower, and then I will go to the dungeons and prepare for class, alright?" she asked.

"What if you get caught?" Hermione asked her.

"Then I'll say that I was visiting a very dear friend in the Hospital Wing before breakfast. It's as simple as that."

"Okay," Hermione said hesitantly.

"Good, now come on! I don't want to be late to sneak back into my dorm."

That entire day, the two girl exchanged knowing looks of their secretive meeting, though they spent much of their class time rubbing the sleep from their eyes, Pansy even dying part of her jet black hair green from falling asleep beside her ink bottle. By the time lunch rolled around, the both of them had made their way to Slytherin Common Room, collapsing into one of the large chairs in one heap.

Pansy opened her eyes. She couldn't have been asleep for more than two hours before a small cracking sound woke her from her peaceful sleep; she was a very light sleeper. As she moved her arms to stretch she remembered Hermione sleeping with her head across her chest. She was warm, her calm breaths soothing Pansy into her previous sleepy state. The wild brunette hair that was often times pulled into a plait was now splayed out, the ends tickling Pansy's chin. She smelled sweet, like lavender and honeysuckle. One of her hands hung limp over the chair and both of their bodies. With one of her own hands, Pansy grasped it, small and delicate as it was. Smiling to herself, she sat up slightly, and just as she had put her face to the top of the girl's head to place and small kiss...

"What is this?" Draco asked bustling down the dungeon stairs into the common room. Hermione awoke, startled by Draco's yelling.

"Huh? What happened?" she asked sleepily.

"Oh, I'll tell you what happened," he shouted. "Pansy here was caught in the act of fraternizing with the enemy." Pansy emptied Hermione gently from her lap, yet she got up with full force, charging at the blond.

"The 'enemy' Draco?" she outraged. "Since when is Hermione Granger considered the 'enemy'?"

"Since she was best friends with that Potter!" Hermione stood up, gathering her books.

"I can see that I'm not wanted here," she said. "Pansy," she nodded. "Draco." She left quickly, running up the stairs and out of sight.

"Good riddance!" Draco called after her. Pansy hit him hard on the chest.

"You absolute prick!"

"What, because I don't want you to be ruined by her? I don't want that, that mudblood -"

"Enough!" she screamed. Her hands were clenched in tight fists at her sides. "It's all about you, isn't it, Draco? The whole world must revolve around your blond head. No one else matters. Well, you know what? I'm done with it. You say that Harry couldn't give you the attention you needed? This is why. So, good luck to you, Draco. Hopefully you'll soon realize what an ass you've been." She stormed off, leaving Draco awestruck in the middle of the common room, very much alone.


	15. Chapter 15

Pansy ran up the twisting staircase, rage filling her eyes. She had to find Hermione, tell her that whatever Draco said was simply hot air. As she planned out what she would say to her, she found her sitting on the marble floor sobbing. She ran over to the girl who looked up her with red eyes.

"Pansy," she sniffled. "I thought you'd be with Draco." Pansy knelt beside her.

"Why would I want to be around someone who only thinks about themselves when I have someone like you to be with instead?"

"I'm not that special," Hermione laughed through tears.

"Of course you are," Pansy said taking her hand. For a moment, their eyes met in what seemed to be an unbreakable lock. It wasn't until a black robe swept around the corner that either looked away, their hands falling to the floor.

"Miss Parkinson," a deep voice said.

"Professor," she replied.

"Granger," he observed with a sneer.

"Hello Professor Snape," she said rubbing her face with the back of her hand.

"I'd hate to break up whatever emotional female empowerment group that you have going on here, but I must insist that I speak with Miss Parkinson immediately." Pansy stood up.

"Why me?" she asked anxiously. She already had somewhat of an idea as to what the conversation would entail.

"Don't ask questions, Pansy. Just do as you are told," he said in what was supposed to be a threatening manner.

"But what about -"

"Granger can take care of herself. I trust she is fully capable." Hermione scaled the wall.

"Yeah Pansy, I'll be okay. You go with Professor Snape. My common room, okay?" Pansy nodded. She followed after Snape who stormed rapidly in the direction from which she had just come. Neither spoke, Pansy being too afraid to question exactly where they were going. They entered a dimly lit dungeon room, their footsteps echoing off of the dripping stone walls. Snape slammed the door behind them, sealing it with a flourish of his wand.

"Sit," he ordered. Pansy did as she was told, sitting on a cold wooden bench. For a moment, she simply watched him pace back and forth, as if whatever he was about to do was eating him up inside. Walking over to his desk, he found a small box. It looked ancient, with symbols carved into it that Pansy had never seen before, even in Hermione's Ancient Runes book. Hermione. How she'd be fascinated by those symbols. She was fascinated by everything. The way her eyes lit up-

"If you're finished fantasizing, Miss Parkinson, may we proceed?" Pansy blushed; she had forgotten about Professor Snape's legilimency.

"Yes Professor," she said without completely looking him in the face. Raising his wand he performed some sort of incantation over this small box. Bright pinks and blues shot from the tip of his wand causing the box to shake and then suddenly, the lock clicked and it was open. She peered inside, anxious to see what could be so important as to be kept under such enchantments. What she saw, however, was nothing.

"Professor-"she began.

"I know what you are going to ask, Pansy, and no, I assure you that I have no summoned you here to look at an empty box," Snape said in his infamous monotony. "This is an artimachrum. With it, you can acquire any dark magical object that you are in need of. I am certain that you know of my conversation with your father?" Pansy nodded, though blanched at the thought of the man. "He has asked me to assist you with the task you have been assigned."

"He told you about the task?" she asked nervously.

"Is that a problem?" he asked. She thought for a moment.

"If you know of the task, then you must know who -"

"That is for another time, Miss Parkinson. For now, I have done all I am able." He closed the box, thrusting it into her hands. "No one must know of this, do you understand?" Pansy nodded. "Good. And be particularly cautious of Granger. See to it that box gets nowhere near her." She nodded again. "You may leave. " He motioned his wand in direction of the door, undoing all charms of concealment. She left as quickly as her feet would carry her, making her way to the Gryffindor common room in the Northern most tower.

"Hinkypunks," she murmured out of breath to the Fat Lady who was suspicious of the girl from the silver and green house knowing her password. In saying so, however, the Fat Lady was obligated to grant her entry at which time she stumbled into the portrait hole. There she found Hermione sitting beside the fire, her head in a book. Crookshanks sat in her lap, nestled in the folds of her robe.

"Hey," she said. Hermione looked up; her eyes twinkled beautifully in the firelight.

"How'd it go?" she asked closing her book being sure to mark the page. How had it gone? Pansy had a whole list of adjectives to describe how her meeting with Snape had gone.

"Fine," she said; that was not one of them. She sat down on the spacious cushioned chair adjacent to Hermione. Not a second after she had done so had the ginger cat leapt with great agility from Hermione's lap to hers.

"He's been waiting to see you," Hermione giggled. Pansy happily stroked the cat as he purred loudly. "What's in the box?" she asked. Pansy sat up quickly drawing her attention from Crookshanks.

"Oh, that box? That's uh, just a box. Nothing important to see," she said, Professor Snape's words ringing in her ears.

"It looks pretty interesting," Hermione examined it. Before she could get a better look, however, Pansy took the box and put it under a pillow.

"It's just a silly old box that Professor Snape gave me. He said my father asked him to give it to me as a gift. Kinda dumb."

"I think it's sweet," Hermione smiled. "Your dad seems like a really nice man."

"Oh yeah, he's great..." Pansy sighed. Noticing her friend's sudden change in mood, Hermione got up from her place by the fire taking a seat beside her on the couch.

"Is there something wrong?" Hermione asked.

"No, I'm fine," Pansy lied.

"You are not. I know you well enough to know when something's wrong."

"I don't want to talk about it," Pansy looked away. Hermione put a hand over hers.

"Please?" The concern and sincerity in her voice made it all the more difficult for Pansy to keep her secret as such, hidden within the confines of her subconscious. Those eyes that peered up at her, chocolate brown mixed with caring, kindness, safety; she had to tell her.

"You remember when I told you that my father was a very cross man?" she asked carefully. Hermione nodded. "I may not have entirely told you the truth."

"He hits you." It wasn't said as a question. It was a fact she had known. Pansy nodded. "I knew something was off when he came to visit you. You looked almost, afraid of him."

"With good reason..." Pansy said looking into her lap.

"Why else, Pansy?" Hermione asked. Pansy's heart began to race with nervousness. She had just lost Draco, she couldn't lose Hermione. She needed Hermione.

"I can't," she said, tears forming in her eyes. Hermione wrapped her arms around her, holding her close. She stroked her hair, shushing away the tears that now rolled down the front of her shirt.

"It's alright, Pansy. I've got you now and nothing can hurt you." The girl sobbed even harder. The thought of nothing being able to hurt her startled her in an unfamiliar way. She wasn't sure why, but it frightened her.

"Hermione," she mumbled.

"Yes, honey?" she replied wiping tears from Pansy's eyes.

"I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Hermione asked attempting to keep her cool tone.

"My father. He - he." She choked back tears trying to explain to Hermione what happened in words before tears took over. "He. Raped me." Hermione took in a sharp breath.

"Pansy-" she said shakily. Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she hugged her friend tighter to herself.

"Don't cry, 'Mione, please," she said trying to comfort her.

"When did it happen?" Hermione asked.

"Christmas," she said. "The Malfoy's Christmas Ball."

"I had no idea.." she whispered.

"No one does. Except you, Draco and Narcissa. And it has to stay that way."

"But Pansy, we have to tell someone!" Hermione said frantically. "Dumbledore-"

"Can't do a blasted thing about it. You know as well as I what my father and his friends are capable of. I'm not letting you get hurt, Hermione. You're far too important to me." Hermione clung to Pansy, crying into her shoulder.

"Tell me one thing," she said sniffling.

"Anything," Pansy whispered into her hair.

"Why did you wait this long to tell me?" Pansy sighed.

"I was worried," she confessed.

"What is there to worry about, Pansy?" Hermione asked.

"I was worried that you wouldn't see me the same anymore. I'd just be some girl who got raped by her father. You wouldn't treat me the same anymore." She looked away, afraid to see what she would now find in the beautiful brunette's eyes. Rage; fear; disgust; hatred? Hermione turned Pansy's face with a simple touch of her chin. When their eyes met, however, Pansy saw something that she wasn't expecting. She saw tenderness, she saw understanding, and if only out of the hopefulness of her heart, she saw love.

"Don't you ever think that I would see you any differently than I have for these last few months. Especially because of something that you had no control over. You could never be 'just some girl' to me, Pansy. Not ever." A watery smile planted itself onto Pansy's face. Finally she had the incentive to do what she had been waiting to do for so long. Sitting up she situated herself so Hermione sat between her legs. She smoothed Hermione's hair as she had while she slept. Once her frazzled hair was swept out of her face, Pansy bent down placing a kiss on her forehead. Hermione smiled back up at her.

"Pansy," she said nestling herself into the girl's chest.

"Yes, 'Mione?" she asked, her face still resting atop Hermione's bushy head.

"It's my turn to tell you something." Pansy's heart got that nervous feeling once more, beating at twice its normal rate. This time however, it was accompanied by another unfamiliar feeling, like something was fluttering in her stomach.

"You can tell me anything."

"Okay. Well, I've been thinking about it for a long time now and I've come to a conclusion."

"Which would be?" Pansy asked.

"Which would be that I think. I think that I l-"

"Hermione have you seen my chapstick? I saw Crookshanks batting it around earlier and...oh. Hi Pansy," he said.

"Harry," she said attempting to remain civil.

"Harry, I don't know where your chapstick is. Now can you please _leave_?" Hermione asked angrily.

"Fine," he said. "But if my lips get chapped, it's your fault." He stormed up the stairs to his dorm.

"So 'Mione, what was it you were saying before we were so rudely interrupted?" Pansy asked anxiously stroking her hair.

"Oh uh. Maybe this isn't such a great moment to talk about it, Pansy." She sat up shaking her head of whatever had just transpired.

"Oh. Right," Pansy said crestfallen.

"Dinner?" she asked.

"Sure," Pansy said. As they walked out of the portrait hole, Hermione linked her arm with Pansy's, resting her head on her shoulder. Pansy smiled at her touch as she always did. The warm comfortable feeling inside of her confirmed what her heart had been trying to tell her for months; she loved Hermione Granger.


	16. Chapter 16

Pansy and Hermione had become closer over the next few weeks, though there was an awkwardness to their closeness. Since their conversation in the Gryffindor common room, the two girls' friendship had formed into somewhat of a relationship; they called each other by pet names like 'sweetheart' or 'honey.' The knowing glances gave each other could suggest a deeper meaning. They could even be seen holding hands at meals or in the common room late at night by the fire.

Today, they were in Potions, Snape looming over them as they sliced and stirred and stewed into their cauldrons. The two girls rubbed elbows, laughing at obscure things as they attempted their potions for the day. Harry sat off to the side as his partner, Hermione, worked on the potion with Pansy. The subject of Pansy's potions partner, however, was a sore one. Despite the protests on either side, Pansy remained partnered with Draco as she had been throughout the year.

"Just let me handle it, alright Draco?" she said moving the ingredients to her side of the table.

"I most certainly will not, Pansy! This is both of our grade and to be honest, I'm quite better in Potions than you are," he said sliding the bottles back over in his direction.

"Excuse me, but I happen to have one of the highest marks in the class!" Pansy said angrily pulling the ingredients back towards herself.

"Is there a problem here, Miss Parkinson? Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Snape asked. His presence, however, seemed to have gone unnoticed.

"That's only because you have your stupid girlfriend helping you!" Draco yelled pulling the flasks back over to himself. As he did so, Pansy grasped for them. In one fluid movement, one of the viles smashed, the liquid pouring into the solution of the cauldron. There was a flash, and everything went dark.

"It just exploded. I couldn't do anything," a girl cried.

"Please, Miss Granger. Calm down," a woman said. Pansy couldn't see anything, lost in her world of darkness. She could however hear the conversation going around her.

"She'll be fine, 'Mione," a boy said trying to soothe his frantic friend.

"Hermione?" Pansy whispered weakly. The girl gasped, holding on to her hand. Slowly, Pansy opened her eyes. Above her stood Hermione, teary eyed.

"I was so worried," she whispered. Tears now flowed freely from her eyes, falling to the clean bedsheets of the hospital wing.

"What happened?" Pansy asked disoriented.

"You were making a potion -" Harry said. Just then, a certain blond walked through the double doors of the hospital wing.

"-And Draco spilled aconite into your cauldron and it exploded," Hermione finished for him. Draco walked over to the bed. A brunette boy with a blue and bronze tie followed closely behind him.

"I obviously haven't killed her, though," he said.

"And you're damn lucky you didn't," Hermione hissed.

"Now now, Granger. Calm down. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Well it's a little too late for that, Malfoy," she said lividly.

"Then I wouldn't want to be of any further disruption. We'll just be on our way now. Potter, you remember Terry Boot, right?" he asked grasping the silent boy by the waist; they walked out without another word.

"That's great," Harry said with his head down. "That's absolutely great. I hope that they're happy together." He got up walking quickly to the double doors. He threw them open, slamming them in rage.

"Why did they pick today to do this?" Hermione said anxiously. "There's already so much going on. The whole classroom was a mess, and it took me forever to get them to let me see you, and you just looked so weak, and I was so worried, and -" Pansy put her hand to Hermione's face smoothing out the worried expression with get gentle touch.

"I'm okay, 'Mione. I really am. and I have you to thank for that." Hermione smiled, putting her hand over Pansy's.

"It was so scary," she said. "I thought. I thought I -" Tears began to flow from her eyes once more. Pansy sat up to the best of her abilities, wiping them away with her thumb. Their eyes met, chocolate brown and pools of crystal blue. Without warning Pansy leaned in, pressing her lips to Hermione's. When they broke apart, Pansy was the first to open her eyes. She sat in awe for a moment at what she had just done. Hermione's eyes remained closed, perhaps to remain in her realm of perfection if only for a moment longer. Of course there was always the possibility of the opposite effect. Hermione could hate her. She could be disgusted by her. She could be...

When she finally opened her eyes, Pansy was surprised to find tears. Thinking that she had something wrong Pansy put her hands down, looking away.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I'd understand if you never wanted to speak to my again -" This time it was Hermione's turn to take Pansy's face in her hands and kiss her fervently.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that," she said. Pansy laughed.

"Actually, I think I do. And then some." The double doors opened for a third time since Pansy's awakening, and what a rude awakening it was.

"Am I interrupting something?" the man asked. Hermione backed away from Pansy's bed.

"Of course not, Mr. Parkinson. I was just making sure Pansy was okay," Hermione jumped. Mr. Parkinson approached the two of them slowly.

"I thank you for taking such good care of her in my absence, Miss Granger. The moment I heard of the accident I flooed here to make sure my little girl was alright." He sat beside Pansy, stroking her hair. Both girls flinched at this action.

"I assure you, she is well taken care of, though she could do with a bit of rest," Hermione said staying as close to her as possible.

"Then you will let me speak to her for a moment? Surely these is no harm in that?" he smiled.

"Of course," she said attempting to return the gesture. She squeezed Pansy's hand before walking away, looking back every few seconds until the doors opened, and she was gone. Once the door closed, Pansy felt a firm slap to the face.

"You dolt!" her father yelled, pacing the space around the bed. "Do you think of anyone but yourself?"

"It wasn't my fault, father. It was Draco who -"

"Don't blame the Malfoy boy for your mistakes. You should be watching for these situations. If something happens to you and you are unable to perform the task, I will be the one to be punished! Not you as it should be," he yelled with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry father. I will be more careful in the future," she apologized half-heartedly, still dazed from the explosion.

"See to it that you are. You have very little time left,Pansy, and I expect you to succeed."

"But father," she began weakly. "You haven't told me who it is I am to -to -"

"Kill?" he scoffed. "Let's just say you shouldn't get much closer to your little friend." Having finished his speech, he left with a slam of the door. Pansy sat there in silence, wide-eyed, alone, numb. Not her. Anyone but her. Anyone but Hermione.

Later that night, after being deemed well enough by Madame Pomfrey, Pansy was allowed to leave the hospital wing. It was silently that she walked up the crowded stairwell to the seventh floor. She managed to remain unnoticed, though wouldn't have known if anyone had spoken to her anyway. The sting of what she had just been told enclosed her in a hazy sort of state.

Having uttered the password, oddment, Pansy was granted access to the Gryffindor common room. She was rushed immediately by a nervous Hermione.

"Oh Pansy, darling, I'm so sorry I had to leave you with that awful terrible man. I should have insisted on staying with you. Surely I could have come up with some reason to stay with you. But that doesn't matter now. All that matters now is that you're okay, right Pansy?"

"Oh, yeah. Right, I'm fine," Pansy answered in a whisper. Hermione frowned, leading her carefully over to the couch. She laid her on her back, putting several comfortable pillows behind her head. Only when she thought that Pansy was comfortable did she continue her interrogation.

"Is there something you're not telling me, sweetheart?" she asked taking one of Pansy's hands in her own. She examined it, smiling to herself, and kissed it lightly.

"Nothing," she said expressionless. Hermione sat beside her now, stroking her hand while she spoke.

"It's your father," she said. "He stresses you out, Pansy. You practically isolate yourself after every meeting with him. I just don't think that it's good for you." She rubbed her thumb over her cheek.

"I'm fine, Hermione," she flinched. Hermione looking into her eyes, searching for a sign of emotion.

"I really hope you are, sweetheart. I need you to be okay." She bent down, pressing her lips to Pansy's. She was reluctant, however, to return the kiss. Hermione picked her face up, looking off into the fireplace.

"I think it's time to get some sleep," Pansy said noticing the other girl's disappointment.

"You're right. You need your rest." She stood up heading for the dormitory stairs.

"Goodnight," Pansy called from the couch. Hermione turned around.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked confused.

"I'm fine here. It's comfortable, really," she said fluffing her pillows.

"Not a chance, Pansy. Come on upstairs and go to sleep. I want to keep an eye on you tonight." Knowing of Hermione's persistence, Pansy got up, climbing the stairs to the Sixth Years' dormitory. They opened the door a crack, each entering silently. Hermione walked over to the dresser extracting two identical silk nightgowns. Se quickly stripped of her clothing, changing into her sleepwear. Handing Pansy the other nightgown she waiting while the other girl slowly redressed herself.

"You first," Hermione whispered through the darkness. Pansy rolled over onto the bed. Hermione followed her, lifting the covers. "Go ahead," she said. Following her instructions, Pansy crawled beneath the covers, turning over onto her side. Once Hermione was comfortably wrapped in the blankets, she wrapped an arm around Pansy.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." She kissed the back of her head.

"'Night," Pansy replied. Her eyes remained open, however, affixed to a curvature a century's old in the dormitory wall. She couldn't sleep knowing that the only think keeping her happy had to die by her hands.


	17. Chapter 17

She paced back and forth across the cold tile floor. Her hands were clenched firmly on her sides, shaking nervously with the rest of her body. Her eyes held no attention, seeming addressing each object in the room. The echo of her foot steps were the only noises made, side from the chilled breaths that frequently left her body in erratic patterns. Though it was silent on the outside, on the inside, there was noise, loud noise. Lights flashed, heat scorched through; inside, Pansy was dying.

_I have to do it,_ she thought. _I can't let the Dark Lord down. I can't let my father down. I must do this. _Her pace quickened to practically a jog. Back and forth she went. _But I can't. If it were anyone but her. Anyone but Hermione I would. _Back and forth. _What would happen if I didn't, though? What are the consequences for defying the Dark Lord like this? He could hurt Mother and Lucius. _Back and forth. _Lucius is powerful, though. Certainly he could hold his own against the Dark Lord, save himself and Mother. Hermione isn't nearly as powerful. She's the one I should be protecting. _Back and forth. _The Dark Lord has much more power, though. There would be nowhere for them to hide. He could sniff them out like a bloodhound. _Back and forth. _Hermione lives in the muggle world, though. Her family knows very little about these things. What would they tell her parents? _Back and forth. _The Malfoys have taken care of me for my whole life, though. They're my family. _Back and forth. _But I-I love Hermione._

"STOP!" she yelled into the nothingness of the empty bathroom. She stood still in the middle of the room. Her breathing evened out as she stared off into the chasm of the dark room. She had to make her choice. Here, in the dripping bathroom on the third floor, Pansy made the decision that would change her life forever. Once she was in her dorm room, she took out her quill and began.

"_My darling Hermione_,-"

She sat in the library, huddled in her normal spot in the very back. It was a common sight, the bushy haired brunette with her nose in a book, but something this time was different.

Pansy signed the letter painstakingly, sealing it with her beautiful initialed emerald stamp. She climbed and climbed the flights of stairs until she reached the tower in which she had spent so many wonderful nights by the fire. Cautiously, she snuck into the Sixth Years' dormitory unseen.

This time, as she read her book in the corner of the library that was perfectly lit, a subtle sob could be heard.

One the far right was a bed, crisply and perfectly made. Pansy pressed her lips to the parchment, gently placing it on the pink pillow. At that moment a ginger cat leapt up onto the bed, smothering Pansy with greetings. She rubbed his ears, smiling.

"Helios. You make sure that this letter gets to our 'Mione, okay?" she said with tears in her eyes. "Take care of her for me."

Small tears fell on to the pages of the ancient books as she cried silently. Closing her book Hermione wiped away her tears with the back of her hand, charging out of the library.

In her own dormitory, Pansy took a black box our from beneath her bed. Placing it on a desk she extracted her wand from her robes. With a deep breath she waved her wand over the box causing the same pinks and blues as Professor Snape had.

She threw open the door, throwing herself onto her bed. Her face buried in the mattress she allowed tears to fall now, never mind their intensity. And then there was the feeling of fur rubbing itself against her head. She looked up, sniffling.

"Crookshanks." She sat up wiping her eyes. "Let's take a nap, shall we?" The cat issued a terrible howl, starling her; that was when she noticed the letter.

The object she had summoned from the box seemed to be a simple looking-glass. As it sat on the desk however, it began to glow. Brighter and brighter grew the intensity of the blue light that Pansy had no choice. She had touched a single finger to it, and in a flash was gone.

"What've you got there, buddy?" Hermione asked taking the letter from beneath the cat. As she broke the seal she saw the green ink that painted the page and knew in an instant.

The wrought iron gates were not unfamiliar. There were many occasions, many parties that had been held at this mansion. Taping her wand on it in a certain pattern the gate swung open. Hesitantly she walked through allowing them to close behind her.

_My darling Hermione,_

_I can scarcely believe the words I am about to put on this paper. I can no longer hide it from you, however, so it is time you are told. The Dark Lord has assigned to me a task: the assassination of a muggle-born. It pains me greatly to say, it was you._

As she entered the dark room she was greeted by several hooded figures. They nodded towards her, she nodded back.

_This is why I have chosen to offer myself up to the Dark Lord. In hopes of saving you. I do this with a heavy heart, I assure you. But it is the only way I can guarantee your safety._

She reached the end of the line where a man sat in an extravagant chair.

"The young Parkinson girl," he sneered through serpentine features. "Pansy, isn't it?"

"Yes," she answered timidly. "Yes, my Lord." The man smiled, his red eyes gleaming.

_Harry will care for you as I am sure I never could. My last wish is for you to be happy, 'Mione. That's all I want for you. And I hope that some day you will find another who can love you and care for you the way you deserve to be taken care of._

"You fear me child. Why?' Pansy stood before him, attempting to keep her heart beat steady; now was not a time to show weakness.

"Because, my Lord. I have not performed the task you have requested of me. I have not killed Hermione Granger.

_Though I must leave you, know that you carry with you my immortal love._

"And why is it, my dear child, that you have not done as I have told you?'' he said, his voice unchanging.

"I - I simply was not able. I am afraid I was not good enough my Lord-"

"Why do you lie to me?" he asked.

_Yours always, Pansy_

Hermione clutched the letter, tears steaming down her face. She had to find Draco. Now.

"I do not lie, my Lord. I was simply unable to perform your task." He clucked his tongue.

"Tut tut, Pansy. I had expected so much of you!"

"Well, m-my Lord. I have come prepared to make you an offer." He smiled once more.

After moments of running down stair after stair, Hermione huffed into the dungeon common room. There, Draco was sitting, or more lounging on the couch reading a book. When he saw Hermione, he looked up with a sneer.

"May I help you?" he asked returning to his book. She ran over to him thrusting the letter into his hands.

"Pansy...mission...Voldemort...sacrifice...for me," was all she was able to breathe. Draco read the letter over quickly, jumping to his feet.

"Make me your best offer," the man said drumming his slender white fingers on the arm rests of the chair. Pansy took a nervous breath.

"Take me in place of her," she said. The man merely laughed. "Please, I beg of you."

"What reason could you give me to spare a mud-blood that proves so helpful in Harry Potter's quest to vanquish me?" he asked.

"You have to help me, Draco," Hermione pleaded. "Your father is a Death Eater. Surely you know -"

"They're at my aunt's house," he said. "Lestrange Manor."

"How will we get there?" Hermione asked. Draco began quickly in the direction of the exit.

"Follow me."

"My Lord," Pansy began. "I think that I - I might - love her." The man laughed, if possible, even more maliciously than before.

"Well what have we here? If it weren't bad enough that it was a mud-blood it's a girl as well? Bravo, Pansy. You have truly surpassed any disappointments I had expected to face." His smile now turned into an expression of anger and rage. Pansy flinched.

Draco dragged Hermione several rooms over to another dungeon room where a bat-like man stood before a cauldron stirring some orange mixture into a potion.

"Do you mind?" he asked without looking up. Draco ignored him walking directly up to him.

"Uncle Sev, you've got to help us," he said severely. Noticing the anxious look on Hermione's face he put down his solution.

"What can I do for you, Draco?" he asked peeved.

"It's Pansy."

"I am sorry, my Lord. I just could not kill her. Please, take me instead."

"All in good time, child, all in good time. But you see Pansy, it isn't that simple. The reason I need to kill your "lover" is because she possesses something that I do not. And do you know what that is?" Pansy shook her head. "Knowledge. Miss Granger knows all of Harry Potter's inner workings. His feelings, his thoughts. She is the brain behind every plan that he concocts that leads them to an escape from my grasp each and every time. With her out of the way, he will have nothing."

"I can't believe!" Snape yelled running around his room frantically looking for something, anything. Finally he found an old cauldron ladle. Waving his wand over it, it shook.

"Please, my Lord, leave her be! She has done nothing wrong!" Pansy pleaded.

"Pansy, relax please. Or shall I simply detain you now?" He snapped his fingers as one hooded figure stepped forward, allowing their cloak to fall.

"Bellatrix?" she asked. But there was no time for questions. Without a moment's notice, Bellatrix yelled_ Crucio_! aiming her wand at Pansy's now writhing body.

"This should take you there," Snape said handing Draco the glowing object.

"Thank you, Severus," he said; Hermione took hold and they disappeared.

"I will ask you once more, Pansy. Where is the girl?" Pansy was held by invisible bounds in the middle of the floor. She knelt before the man as he spoke.

"I told you, we got into a fight and I haven't seen her since!" she screamed as she was hit with the Cruciatus curse once more.

"How do we get in?" Hermione whispered. Draco touched the gate with his wand three times and it swung open.

"Liar!" he said. You give me no choice, Pansy. You have proved useless. I am afraid I must kill you now." He raised his wand to cast the curse when two very unlikely people entered the parlor; everyone in the room looked up at the new additions.

"Malfoy's boy," the Dark Lord said. "And it appears that he has successfully delivered the Granger girl to me. I must admit, I am very impressed, Draco."

"I haven't brought her for you. We've come for Pansy and we don't intend on leaving without her." The older men smiled.

"Well, haven't we grown up quite a bit, Mr. Malfoy?" he asked.

"Enough to know when to defend my friends," he said. The man smiled.

"Very good, Draco. It takes a brave man to do what you have chosen to do. Though your friend seems to need no saving, do you Pansy?" She laid on the floor, breathing heavily. Hermione ran to her, kneeling beside her.

"Leave her alone!" Hermione yelled stroking Pansy's hair. The man merely sat there smiling.

"Miss Granger. May I call you Hermione?"

"No, you may not." she said in a low voice."

"Now now, no need to get angry. Didn't anyone teach you to respect your elders, Miss Granger?"

"That's enough," Draco said. "There is nothing else you can ask of Hermione. She has done everything in her power to get here and save Pansy. We aren't leaving without her."

"My dear boy, you make me laugh with your optimism," he chuckled.

"Why is that?" Draco asked.

"Why, you still believe that you will be leaving here tonight alive."

"My Lord." The door opened revealing two very well dressed men. "Is something the matter?" It was then that they noticed the company with which he held.

"Lucius, my friend. And I see you have brought another. Parkinson, it is nice to see you again," said the man greeting them.

"What is going on here" Lucius asked walking over to the three in the middle.

"Ah, you are just in time, Lucius. I was about to show these children what happens when they choose to defy me." Lucius stood before Pansy looking her over. She was hunched, looking tired and disoriented. There were slashes across her face and arms from which blood trickled to the floor.

"What have you done to her?" he asked angrily.

"That was my doing actually," Bellatrix stepped forward. "Little dyke needs to learn her lesson, don't you think?" A burst of red light shot from Lucius' wand sending her backwards into the wall. Immediately he bent down to tend to Pansy.

"Lucius," the Dark Lord scoffed. "Have you grown fond of the child?"

"I love her as if she were my own. I would gladly die for her." The man smiled.

"How touching. And what say you, Parkinson? You are, after all, her biological father. Would you die for her as well?"

"What use have I of her?" he asked. "I have already had my fill of her. Or rather, she has had her fill of me."

"What do you mean?" Lucius asked standing to meet the man face to face. "You couldn't possibly mean to tell me -"

"He did, father!" Draco yelled. Lucius was livid, his gray eyes shooting daggers into Mr. Parkinson's. In an instant, Lucius' fist had been forced swiftly into the man's fat pink cheek.

"That's for my daughter!" he said. The Dark Lord, on his immaculate pedestal, cackled, clapping his hands.

"Bravo, Lucius. Thank you for that wonderful performance. But, if you are finished playing hero for your so-called daughter, perhaps I should take your son instead?"

"I don't think so," said a voice from out of nowhere.

"Harry?" Draco asked.

"Harry Potter. I had hoped that you would join our little party."

"Don't worry, Tom. We'll be gone soon." The man roared in rage at the name, and in the blink of an eye, stood in front of Harry.

"You dare call me by by stupid mud-blood father's name?" he asked fiercely.

"Don't you touch him!" Draco yelled.

"Another?" he asked. "Honestly Lucius, your children do seem to have a bit much love to give, don't you think?"

"They were raised being loved. I am happy to know that they now are able to know higher love."

"Impractical trait for a pure-blood, love. They were better off being taught discipline, knowledge of their ancestors,how to uphold their family name."

"Yes, because that's done you so much good," Harry spat. A flash of light, and he was on the floor writhing in pain.

"Harry!" Draco yelled. He rushed over to him, checking him over.

"Don't waste your time, Draco. Soon enough he will be put out of any pain." Draco launched himself at the man, but the blond was simply shrugged off with the flick of the wrist. "Now, I believe that I have been neglecting one very important guest. The reason for our gathering here tonight. Miss Granger?" Hermione still tended to Pansy, holding her in her lap as Lucius tried his best to soothe her wounds.

"You may not harm her," Lucius said.

"Malfoy, my dear man. So many children you have acquired. And here I was thinking you have only young Draco here."

"She may not be my child but she means the world to my Pansy," Lucius said.

"No, Mr. Malfoy. It's alright," Hermione said. She kissed the top of Pansy's head, standing up. "He says that he wants me? Then fine. Let him have me. Life without Pansy is a fate worse than death."

"Ha!" the man laughed, "This is by far the greatest display of human emotion I have ever seen in the face of death."

"Love?" she sneered.

"No. The..silliness. The, ha, the courage to give one's self up for love."

"My mum did it for me," Harry said. The man shot another blue beam of light at him.

"And look at what you've become; weak – fearing -"

"Braver than yourself, I daresay," Hermione added. The man walked over to her, encircling her.

"You seem rather confident in yourself, Miss Granger. One must wonder if there is true power behind those words."

"There is plenty, I assure you." He smiled.

"Then. Perhaps we shall put it to the test? Let's see if you can endure as much as your little girlfriend." With that, Hermione was hit powerfully with a curse, wracked with pain that overtook her entire body.

"Had enough?" he asked. She squirmed to her knees.

"Not nearly." As she tried to stand, she was thwarted by thick strong hands on her biceps.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mr. Parkinson asked; the impact of Lucius' punch had warn off. She twisted and turned her body to escape his grasp but it was of no use. "Aw, what's wrong, darling? Pretty little thing like you has nothing to fear in my hands."

"Not her!" Draco yelled. "You've already hurt two people I love tonight. Not another."

"And what are you going to do to stop me?" Mr. Parkinson asked.

"Turn around," he said. Confused, he did so to find Lucius with his silver sane with a serpent handle.

"Hello again, Parkinson." He hit him on the shin, causing him to lose his grip on Hermione. She tore her wand from her robes.

"_Genitarecipium_!" she yelled aiming her wand at the bulbous man. He screamed in agony, his face twisting.

"Well, Granger. I'm impressed," the Dark Lord said.

"Little something I learned after Ron got together with Lav-Lav. Figured it would come in handy some day."

"And you're right. It has done you very well, for now. But sadly, it can not save you." Bounds tied her arms behind her back. She fell to the floor as Pansy had. "Your darling Pansy, Draco, Lucius, even Harry are all free to leave, if you are so willing to sacrifice yourself." The two Malfoys looked up from their fallen loved ones with baited breath.

"I am," she said.

"No you're not," a weak voice coughed; Pansy.

"I must. For you, my love. Now go. I don't want you to have to see this. Any of you."

"Foolish choice, my dear girl. I commend you however."

"Just do it, okay?" she said hastily. The serpentine man laughed.

"I think, Miss Granger, that I will give that privilege to Mr. Parkinson." The man stood up, still grasping at the pain that ached him. He smiled, standing before her as she knelt.

"Thank you, my Lord. But first, allow me to play with my victim -"

"Avada Kedavra!" a voice yelled casting a jet of green light at the obtuse man, sending him to the floor; the room stared at the caster awestruck.

"Tut. Your own father, Pansy?" the Dark Lord asked.

"He is as much my father as you are my mother," she said weakly. "The Malfoys raised me. This man - this man here, holding me, do you see him? This is what a real father does. Not that you'd know about that. Your father didn't even stick around long enough to see your face."Once again, the man roared, raising his wand.

"Now!" she yelled. Lucius threw the ladle Portkey at Draco who took it with Harry disappearing. He next gathered the two girls, taking Pansy's looking-glass, escaping from light and sound.


	18. Chapter 18

"We have to get to the hospital wing," she heard through muddled darkness. Her eyes remained closed, though she could feel a pair of strong arms holding her. Suddenly they were moving up stairs, through doorways until finally Pansy's seemingly unresponsive body was placed onto one of the comfortable beds.

"What's the - my God. What's happened?" Madame Pomfrey asked rushing to her side.

"Cruciatus curse, I expect," Snape said. "Possibly others," he said noting the lacerations.

"I should have stopped her," Hermione cried. "It should have been me." She melted into Lucius' arms. He stroked her hair attempting to calm her.

"Where are Draco and Harry?" Severus asked looking around. Before anyone could say another word, the doors burst open. Draco carried Harry painstakingly in his arms. Severus ran to the door to help him.

"Don't touch him!" Draco screamed. Hastily, he carried Harry over to one of the beds, gently placing him down.

"Potter too?" Madame Pomfrey asked exasperated.

"Yes! And he's hurt badly. You need to help him!" The nurse rolled her eyes at him, finishing the potion she had begun for Pansy. Handing it to Hermione, she gestured for get to administer the solution to the girl. She did so, brushing her cheeks lightly.

"Now, what is it here, Mr. Malfoy?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"He was hit with the Cruciatus curse multiple times. I think his head is bleeding, too." As she tended to his wounds, Draco paced quickly across the room.

"Draco, he's going to be okay," Snape said.

"No!" he yelled. "You don't understand. He's hurt because of me. He took those curses for me!" He was barely able to breathe. "I never even told him. I - I" His words were lost in tears that he had no intention of stopping or letting anyone else stop for him.

"I love you," a faint voice said. Draco looked up running to Harry's side. He knelt beside him, taking his hand.

"Harry, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't - I should have - I could-"

"Shh, Draco," he said. "There was nothing you could do to prevent this."

"But there was!" he said in a loud whisper. "If I hadn't gone off and tried to play hero -"

"What you did was amazing, Draco. If you hadn't done that, Pansy wouldn't be here right now. I went after you because you mean everything to me, and I would do anything to keep you safe." A tear fell down Draco's cheek.

"Harry, I've been thinking for a really long time now, and I realized that before I was a complete, well, I was an -"

"Ass? Yes, I know, go on," Harry said. Draco smiled.

"I was wonder, I mean I know that you have absolutely no reason to say yes, but if you'd like, maybe -"

"Just kiss me already, Malfoy," Harry said. Draco leaned in pressing his lips to the other boys for the first time in what had seemed forever. As they broke apart, they smiled at each other.

"I love you," Draco said. "So much."

"I love you two," Harry smiled.

"Are you too quite finished?" Snape asked.

"I agree. I really must take a look at those bruises, Mr. Malfoy," Madame Pomfrey said. Draco looked into the deep emerald eyes.

"But, Harry -" he protested.

"I'll be right here when you get back, sweetheart. Your health is more important." Draco gave him a pouting frown. "March, mister." The blond did as he was told, taking his sweet time, of course.

"Potter?" Lucius asked. "Really? I mean, out of all the eligible -" His astonishment was short lived as they noticed Pansy slowly stir in the bed; Hermione took hold of her hand.

"Pansy sweetheart. How do you feel?" Her eyes were opened only enough to show the pupils and a speck of startling blue.

"Like I took a bludger to the head," she said sloppily.

"You'd have been better off," Hermione said. "Do you remember -?"

"Yes, I remember what happened. Are you alright?" she asked. Hermione smiled.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. It's you we need to worry about, and I'll be here for every moment of it."

"How could I now worry about you? You're the most important thing in my life." For a moment, they sat in silent taking in each others features. "Hermione," Pansy began nervously. "I know that after what happened today, you have absolutely no reason to even consider it, but perhaps, maybe I was thinking that we, we could -"

"Yes. Yes. A thousand times, yes," she said taking the girl's face in her hands, meeting their lips in the middle. A smile spread across Pansy's face, accompanied by tears that Hermione lovingly brushed away with her thumb.

"What's wrong?"she asked. Pansy shook her head.

"Nothing. I just didn't think that it would feel this wonderful to be with you." Hermione smiled.

"I did."


	19. Epilogue

Three years had gone by since that night in the infirmary of Hogwarts School. The pain that had occurred over those months was erased by the happiness the years had brought to them. Many things had changed in the lives of the Slytherin-Gryffindor quartet; the lot of them had graduated from school, though they stayed in close contact. Draco and Harry had moved in together in a comfortable Victorian house not far from Malfoy Manor where they were frequent visitors. As for Pansy, she now lived in Surrey where she rented a flat with Hermione. It was small, yet cozy, and always smelled of vanilla scented candles that Hermione insisted on leaving on doilies on every surface; mostly, there was love.

It was a late September afternoon in calm country side. Pansy had taken Hermione for a stroll through the nearby park. The leaves had just begun to change, patches of reds and oranges marking their path towards home. As Hermione skipped the cobblestone street that lead back to their flat, Pansy chased after her. "Get back here you little -!" She finally caught up to her at the door of the building while Hermione took out her key to unlock the door.

"I don't understand why you use that silly thing when you have a perfectly good wand in your pocket," Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Call me crazy but sometimes I enjoy doing things the muggle way. It brings me back to when I was younger." Before Hermione turned the key Pansy took her hand.

"Hermione. Before we go inside, do you think you could so something for me?" Hermione smiled.

"Of course, Pansy. What is it?"

"Close your eyes." Hermione did as she was told, though she felt rather silly doing so. And just in case, Pansy put her hands over her eyes. Once the lock had clicked and the door was open, Pansy put her hands down. "Open your eyes."

"SURPRISE!" the crowded room hollered at her. Hermione was taken aback as she was greeted by all of her family and friends. She was soon engulfed within the mob, being hugged at least twice by everyone present.

"How did you -?"

"Keep this from you?" Pansy asked before Hermione had time to finish her thought. "Well, it wasn't easy seeing as you know everything I'm going to do even before I do. But I had some help." She smiled over at Draco who sat in Harry's lap.

"No need to thank me, really. It was my pleasure," he said cheekily, earning a tap on the arm from Harry.

"This is, more than I could have asked for," Hermione smiled, hugging Pansy tightly, being sure to give her a small kiss before pulling away.

"Wait, there's more." Pansy made a snapping sort of noise with her fingers calling a ginger cat into the room. "Someone else wants to say Happy Birthday." Hermione scooped the cat into her arms, scratching him behind the ears. There was a note curiously attached to the scruff of his neck by a silver string. Oddly, Hermione untied it, reading it aloud.

Hermione,

I wanted to say Happy Birthday, but seeing as I couldn't exactly do it myself, Pansy helped me out. Coincidentally, she didn't know how to say Happy Birthday to you either, so I helped her out a bit as well. She wants you to know that you mean everything to her and she doesn't know what she would do without you. You bring her all the happiness anyone could ever ask for. She loves you will all of her heart and soul. Happy Birthday, Hermione.

Love,

Crookshanks-Helios

P.S. Turn around and say 'yes'

Hermione repeated the last line to herself under her breath before turning around. Pansy held a small velvet box which she opened to reveal a stunningly cut diamond on a silver band.

"Say yes," she said. Hermione gasped, tears forming in her eyes.

"That's all I ever wanted." Pansy scooped her into her arms lifting her off her feet.

"This is so exciting!" Narcissa shrieked. "We must start planning the wedding! Lucius, your checkbook please." He rolled his eyes.

"Anything for my little girl." He kissed the top of Pansy's head. "My two girls, now." He took Hermione into an embrace.

"You must meet my parents," Hermione said through her fog of excitement. Taking Pansy by the hand the four of them walked over to where Harry and Draco sat with two very confused looking people.

"-And so I told him "That sir is not pure silk. There is absolutely no way I am paying twenty galleons for that." Draco laughed obnoxiously at his own joke while the other three chuckled in appeasement.

"Mum. Dad," Hermione said. The two people looked up smiling. Hermione wasn't sure if it was from seeing her or from the interruption of Draco's never-ending tales.

"Hermione. Pansy. Congratulations," the woman said.

"Pansy, you know my mother, Judith. Narcissa, Lucius, this is my mother." Narcissa hugged the woman while Lucius politely kissed her hand.

"And my father, Timmothy," she introduced the man standing beside her. He gave Lucius a very firm handshake while hugging Narcissa.

"It's lovely to meet you," Narcissa beamed. "It's so exciting that soon we'll be family!"

"Yes, we've been waiting for this to happen for quite some time now," Judith said.

"Oh yes, I know," Narcissa chided. "I was beginning to think that she was never going to do it!"

"Mum!" Pansy said.

"But the fact of the matter is, they're together now," Timmothy said.

"Here here," Lucius said.

"I hope she doesn't plan on wearing white, though," Draco said. "Not after what -"

"Okay Dray. I'll take that as a 'Congratulations'," Pansy said. Something then rubbed itself against her leg. "Helios," she said. The cat was soon in her arms. "I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for us." Hermione smiled, smoothing out his fur over his head.

"What did he do?" she asked.

"He brought me to you."

a/n: Hooray! It's finished! I'm sorry to admit to you that it has actually been finished since early December when I had originally published it, I just didn't know how to update it until now. I apologize to anyone who actually wanted to read this story and thank you for your support.


End file.
